Let It Grow: A story of Love and Betrayal
by Naiira Harlow
Summary: Once-ler had never felt this way, his thneed seemed so far from his mind when he stared at her. Yet she was the soul of truffula valley, could he really give up his dreams of big business for one goddess? Once-ler OC, lots of fluff and pretty much all romance.
1. Chapter 1

It had been years, so why was he thinking about it now? He regretted what he had done, the choices he had made so long ago. The last seed, the reason for everything he cared for, was kept practically attached to his glove. It was his only way to see her again. The bright green gloves were the only part of his empire left made of truffula trees. He needed someone he could trust with her final gift, someone who would revive the world he had so foolishly destroyed.

It was that day when the doorbell to the lonely Lurkim rang in his ears. The day he med Ted Wiggans, a boy willing to come out and impress a girl by getting his hands on a tree, a real one, not the fake ones made in Thneedville. The Once-ler flinched. The town was his creation and he regreted it almost as much as the destruction of the forest.

"You want the truth boy? I'll tell you the story so listen close…."

It was a quiet afternoon when the Once-ler left his home. He got no help, no encouragement from the people he called his family. So he left his home, happy to be gone with nothing but a wagon full of supplies and his mule Melvin. He moved far and wide to find the perfect material for his revolutionary invention, the thneed.

It just so happened that the trip wasn't as short as he had hoped. It took him what felt like years until he came upon paradise, the Truffula forest, a place where the tufts of the trees were softer than silk and smelled like a butterflies milk. Once-ler danced, sang, anything to show his joy. He had only just turned nineteen when he came upon this place. His wavy black hair blew in the fresh wind. His bright blue eyes were wide with joy, the slightly longer lashes prominent on his rounded face. His first job would be to chop down a tree and harvest the tufts.

Yet something that wasn't expected was the animals. Many little brown bar-ba-loots, orange humming fish, and bright orange birds with long tassled tails. There was one cute little fuzzy bar-ba-loot in particular that seemed to enjoy the presence of the new comer.

"Well then, time to get to work." The Once-ler picked up an axe and started chopping down one of the large turfted trees. When it fell, his world changed. Now everyone knows what happened next, the Lorax appeared and threatened him with revenge should he destroy another tree. The part of the story untold is the forces of nature that helped change his mind. The ones that the Lorax threatened him with after the first tree fell.

The sun began to set, the power gathering about the dead stump. From it had come the Lorax and then as the sun set, another magical event happened. A distinct rain began to drop upon the ground where there had been clear skies before. The Once-ler thought nothing of it, simply turning down the shades to his tent to avoid the wet night. Upon the stump the rain fell, a seed left behind from the tree was beginning to grow, to expand. Yet instead of a tree, a vapor appeared, the mist taking up the rain. It solidified into creamy golden skin. Long crimson hair lay out next, the silky waving tresses covering the more intimate parts of the slowly forming human body. Nimble, thin features solidified, the body of a beautiful woman became flesh. The ending gave birth to her face, the high cheekbones rosy with life. Her long eyelashes made her face look sexy and mature, her thick lips a beautiful red. Finally her eyes opened beneath the thin lids revealing a beautiful shade of deep violet. The shine of her eyes showed life, beauty, and bounty. When it was done she inspected herself and found the hack mark etched on her hip. There was blood running freely from the wound. Where the blood fell flowers appeared, the grass rustled and grew taller.

"My body is damaged." The bleeding stopped, but the mark remained. It would not leave until the tree was replaced. The goddess floated forth as the night crept over the land. The life of her forest was in danger. She moved with an ethereal grace to the sounds of the night. At her call a bird came to her, it nuzzled it's beak into her hair.

"What is happening my child?" She whispered. The bird whispered into her ear stories of the guardian she had appointed, the speaker of the trees and the new comer, a human who had taken the life of one of her trees. The forest hadn't been threatened in years, so long had her slumber been that she imagined the world was not as it once was. The breeze conjured her white garments. Her skirt was long with slits showing off both of her long muscular legs. The top was only to cover her breasts, the rest was exposed, the golden skin shimmering in the moonlight.

"Go my precious and show me the way." The goddess followed with close steps, her feet angled as to not blow up the slight vestments she was wearing. The largest problem with humans was their constant need for clothing. It had also been confirmed that the intruder was male, another good reason to be covered.

"Just don't cut down anymore trees!" The Lorax persisted.

"Alright I promise not to cut down anymore trees okay?"

"It seems I was called for no reason." The Once-ler heard the voice of a woman. As far as he knew the only other creature around who could talk was the annoying little orange creature with the large yellow mustache. When he turned his jaw dropped to the ground. His bright blue eyes were wider than the moment he found the truffula forest. Pipsqueak ran over to the strange woman and she lifted him with ease. Her long crimson hair reached to her knees, wavy and thick while her bangs were swept to the side. Those rosy cheeks and full luscious lips made Once-ler drool. Her body was perfect, skinny with ample chest and waist. Her long legs were visible from the pure white fabric rubbing the skin. He found himself suddenly jealous of the fabric, touching her like that. Her thin hands reached out and stroked the young Bar-ba-loot with a smile gracing her face. Light seemed to shine from her, those deep violet eyes set perfectly on the small animal in her arms.

He stopped there and took a breath. It had been the second part of the story where his life had changed. Ted began begging to hear more of the mysterious woman, but the Once-ler had to stop. His mind was still filled with memories of her. He saw her eyes when he slept, felt her skin on the coldest of nights. She had been his shining star and he had ruined her with his greed. Bitter tears fell from his eyes, the feeling of hate for himself was becoming more than he could bear. He still wished to end it, to see her again but he had made a promise all those years ago. Once-ler stared down at the seed in his palm. He had broken every promise to her, he couldn't break this one too.

Ted left leaving the Once-ler alone in his home. It had been so long since anyone had come, so long since he had spoken of her. He found himself pulling the old cardboard box from beneath his moldy bed. The dust had accumulated on the flaps and Once-ler hoped it hadn't bothered the contents. Blowing away the disuse he opened the box carefully and pulled out the contents. Within it he had placed objects he never thought he would treasure again.

The first was a sketchbook. The pages were aged with years and the smog of the air. He peeled open the pages. The first few were failed songs, sheet music he had either not finished or had simply scratched out. Sometimes he wished he had kept his old guitar, the one he had played for her. The next few pages had sheet music on the fronts, smooth notes that seemed to sing off the page. He could hear the melody in his head. Wet drops appeared on the paper, the ability to make the ink run long gone. On the back of each page was a drawing. Each one was of her. He had drawn her so many times he was surprised he had even kept these. They were the most intimate of moments come to life. He had drawn her bathing, her slick hair draped over her ample breasts as she looked at him from the water. The next scene showed her with pipsqueak, the two smiling at each other.

Yet another showed her hair waving in the wind, her bright eyes closed and lips parted as she allowed the wind to caress her. The tear kept coming, splashing the lines of her torso as he turned the pages, singing the melody of her music in his head. The last of the sketches was of her naked, laying out on her back in the grass. It was of the night he had taken her as his own. She was beautiful still in black ink, her curves reminding him of what she felt like when he touched her. He closed his eyes and she was there, her crimson hair splayed around hair, her rosy cheeks even rosier and her thick lips red from their kissing. Her breasts heaved with her breathe as she reached out to him.

"Come my Once, show me what love feels like." His eyes shot open. That was all gone now, he had ruined any chance he had ever had with her. He closed the sketchbook and placed it aside. Next he picked up a small silver ring adorned with a bright teardrop shaped sapphire. It had never been worn. He was never able to ask her, to let her wear it and allow her to be his in name as well as deed. He placed it aside as well, not wishing to see it for too long.

The next object was insignificant to the normal eye, but to Once-ler it meant something else entirely. It was a piece of truffula tree as red as her hair. She had given it to him along with a bit of bark from the same tree which was also in the forgotten box. He placed them both in the box again and found only one object left. It was something the Lorax had given to him after she had gone. As she had wilted a small bright red flower had grown, the inner petals the color of deep violet and the stem and lush green. Even after all these years the flower had not wilted. The Lorax had said her magic would keep it alive long after he had died. The colors brought a vividness to his memories. Beneath the flower had been the seed, the final seed of the truffula trees. He couldn't help it, he broke down into tears. It had been 50 years and he still remembered her love…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ted had returned to hear the rest of the story. It was strange to have someone so interested. Once-ler had to breathe deeply before starting again. He was afraid he would cry again or perhaps give the boy more than he could handle. The kid didn't need to hear the intimate parts, just the edited version…

Once-ler wasn't even aware he was staring until he felt a light feathery touch on his jaw. She had pushed his mouth closed, a smile gracing those plump lips.

"So you are the one who threatens my forest? You don't look all that dangerous." She set pipsqueak down. The Lorax huffed.

"He cut down a tree and summoned me. What are you doing here anyway mistress, I can handle this beansprout!" The woman giggled. Had the Lorax called her mistress? She moved forward with grace to where the Lorax stood.

"I know, I was just curious. It has been so long since I was awoken." The Lorax huffed.

"You really are young aren't you? What if something really bad was happening?" His mustache ruffled a bit. The woman laughed, her voice sounding like the beautiful tinkling of bells. Oh yeah, he was smitten already.

"I'm only a thousand, you don't have to be so grouchy. Besides if it weren't for me you would still be living in a stump without a job so relax would you?" Her voice wasn't human, but her demeanor seemed to be. Was she really one thousand? If so she really didn't look it, she looked eighteen at most. As she passed him he caught a whiff of her hair. She smelled of wildflowers and the sweetest fruits.

"Wow…" He whispered as she bent down to get a drink of water. Once-ler fixed his fedora and was about to speak to her when the Lorax put up a hand.

"Oh no you don't beanpole. She is strictly off limits and I mean it!" He didn't even move his gaze from the woman as he pushed the Lorax away to approach her. She stood again and he found he was a bit taller than her. Her head came to just below his chin. Still, that was pretty tall for a girl since he stood so high off the ground. He cleared his throat and tried to form words, but instead a strange noise came from his throat. She giggled and he blushed three shades of red.

"Well outsider, I don't know what that means, but I suppose it's a greeting." He nodded vigorously. He was sure he looked like an idiot. She giggled and took his hands. The feel of her skin was warm and soft like silk. Once-ler stiffened at the sudden contact. It was better than melting he supposed.

"Don't be alarmed, this is how I say hello. My name is Aurora and I am the soul of this forest." She brought his hands to her face and kissed the palms. The contact sent beautiful tingles down Once-ler's spine.

"Once-ler…" He trailed off, going from rigid to a big puddle. He practically lost balance as he squeaked out his name. She giggled.

"Once-ler, what a strange name." He liked the way she said his name. She looked deep in thought for a few moments.

"It's…um…the family name." She blinked.

"Oh my family name is not spoken in human tongue." He nodded again. She dropped his hands and he found the loss of warmth disappointing. It was then that he caught sight of the still red hack mark on her slightly exposed hip.

"Um…how did you get that?" He asked. Aurora looked down to her hips where he had pointed. Her deep violet eyes flashed in sadness.

"It is the loss of a tree." Once-ler looked confused. Aurora smiled.

"Let me explain then. I am the soul of the forest. When it suffers, I suffer. The land is my body, when a tree is taken down by unnatural means it leaves a mark. The waters are my blood, if they change so does the flow of my body. The animals are my organs, they thrive as I do. The air is my hair, if it is fresh then so are my locks. Do you understand?" It wasn't really a hard concept to grasp, just a hard one to believe. The Lorax had said he was a guardian of the forest, but this woman was claiming to be part of the way the forest was. She flicked her tongue and took up a hardened rock from the river bed. She aimed it at the nearest tree and threw it. The sharp side of the rock hit true and on the tree appeared a small crack. As if by domino effect, Aurora flinched and a small scratch appeared just above the deeper one from before. Once-ler gulped, she was telling the truth.

"So do you believe me or do I need to cut down a tree?" Once-ler shook his head vigourously. Hurting the forest would hurt her and he didn't want that to happen. She was so beautiful, the scratches stood out on her skin.

"How long will that be there?" He asked, pointing at the scratch marks.

"Until the trees heal so perhaps a few years." Once-ler blinked. He had greatly underestimated how long it took a truffula tree to grow back.

"Oh…" It was all he could think of saying. The Lorax shook his head.

"Now you have more incentive to keep your promise right? You wouldn't want to hurt Aurora right?" He pressed the woman towards Once-ler and she brushed up against his thin frame. Her scent was so exotic, so enticing.

"Of course you won't right Once? We're going to be good friends right?" She asked. How could he deny her, she was just so perfect.

"Yeah…" She smiled and he felt a shiver of pleasure go up his spine. He'd never felt this way about a girl before. Just looking at her made butterflies erupt in his stomach. Maybe the whole thneed idea was only to lead him to her. He found himself hoping that was true. If he could have her he'd give up any hope of selling the thneed and impressing his family. They didn't like him anyway right?

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She broke him out of his thoughts. That's right! That silly Lorax had put his bed in the river and almost killed him.

"Um I kind of need to find my bed." He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was soaking wet and that his blue long sleeved pajamas had little yellow bunnies on them. He blushed again. Being in front of such a woman like this was so embarrassing.

"I can help out if you want. Since you are keeping your promise you are welcome here!" She spun around making the white fabric around her legs thin out. Once-ler fainted.

When he came to he was being carried on someone's back. The feeling was so nice, the skin warm and smooth…wait a minute. His eyes shot open to find himself on Aurora's back. Her thin golden arms were wrapped securely under his long legs. Beside him his bed was bobbing, probably being carried by the bar-ba-loots.

"Oh you woke up! You can walk if you want, but I figured I'd carry you since you passed out. We worried you were sick or something." The Lorax was sitting on the bed, he shook his head in disapproval. Once-ler slid off of Aurora's slender back. She smiled and continued walking, her hips swaying back and forth. The movement hypnotized the young man. He wondered why the sun itself didn't shine out of her. Lorax slapped the back of his knee.

"Move it beanpole, stop gawking." Once-ler frowned and quickened his pace to walk beside the goddess. Aurora turned to him and smiled. He felt a grip on his hand, it was soft and firm. Looking down she found Aurora's slight fingers clasped in his own. His palms started sweating.

"I hope it doesn't make you nervous, but this is how I treat my friends." She smiled. She was lying though, not that Once-ler noticed. In truth Aurora was curious, she had never met a human male before, even if she had there couldn't be many as handsome as Once-ler. She would call him Once and maybe, just maybe she could finally have a human friend. The thought excited her so much she laced her fingers with his. Her smile grew brighter. Once-ler's smile mirrored her own. Who would have thought he would be here, holding hands with a girl like this? Brett and Chett combined wouldn't be able to get someone like her. They walked back to his tent in silence and put the bed back inside.

"You should let me show you around sometime, you'd never want to leave." He already didn't, but he couldn't say that.

"Um…okay, but I have to run into town tomorrow for some stuff." Suddenly the idea of his thneed didn't seem so fun anymore. She smiled and squeezed his hand before finally letting go.

"Well goodnight Once, do you mind if I call you that?" He shook his head. She nodded before turning to leave. A breeze ran through the air, chilling Once-ler a little.

"It's gonna be cold! Do you want to come inside, it's warmer." He couldn't believe he had offered. He just met her and here he was asking her to sleep over. His face was going to stay permanently red. Aurora giggled.

"You are kind Once, but my place is warmer. Maybe you should come with me instead." She was teasing. With that she turned and walked away with the Lorax following close behind. The other animals followed as well. Pipsqueak even came up to give Once-ler a hug before running up to hold Aurora's hand. In a state of bliss, he turned into his tent and fell onto the bed, his thoughts not exactly PG rated.

He stopped the story for a moment. Ted didn't object. When he started thinking more back on the times so long ago, Once-ler wasn't able to contain himself. He may have been an old man but the image of her was still beautiful. Once-ler breathed in, the smog entered his lungs but he could feel the cool fresh air from so long ago. He could feel the beauty of the breeze, the silky airiness of her bright crimson hair. Another deep breath and he started up again.

The next morning Once-ler awoke in bliss, his sleep being almost so complete that he skipped to town. Sad thing was, he didn't sell one thneed. In fact, he got tomatoes thrown at him. When he returned he was disheartened, ashamed, and most of all embarrassed to be carrying the pink fluffy thneed back to his little home. Melvin knickered in reassurance, but he still felt like crap. It would be best to just go home and lay down. Yet he didn't, for when he returned his heart fluttered to find a beautiful young woman sitting in front of his home. Her wavy red hair was atop her head in coils, tied together by ribbon she must have found in his home. He didn't mind, she looked good with it anyway. When he approached she smiled bigger than yesterday. In the sun she looked even more like an exotic wildflower, her slightly tanned skin glistening beneath the rays of light. The sun itself didn't deserve to touch her.

"Once! I'm so happy you came back, any luck?" He shook his head. She frowned.

"I'm sure it will go better soon enough. Anyway, how about I show you around to make it better?" She was so innocent and pure.

"Uh, sure just let me put Melvin up with some food okay?" Aurora nodded and waited as Once-ler went inside to get some feed for the tired mule. When he came back out she was stroking the young mule's mane. Melvin seemed happy and content with getting pampered by the young woman. Once-ler moved forward and fed the young mule.

"Come on then!" Aurora took Once-ler's hand and pulled him along. She had laced their fingers again and once again Once-ler's face lit up cherry red. She took him all around the forest to the densest places of trees to the pond at the bottom of the river. The best she said was saved for last and it was sunset by the time they got to it. She made him close his eyes before entering. The sound of rushing water reached his ears and when she removed her hands a beautiful waterfall was revealed. The crystal blue water shimmered orange and red in the sunlight. It was quite gorgeous, the spray from the falls chilling his face slightly. For the first time that day he felt her hand leave his. It was almost sad how cold it felt now. Without warning she ran and dove into the pool below the falling water. She surfaced quickly and motioned for him to follow.

"Come on in Once, the water is actually great!" Her crimson hair was glistening in the water, the bright light of the sunset illuminating her in a whole different way. He stared for a little while, watching her flip her hair back so it was straight and slick against her back and scalp. The white fabric was slowly becoming see through. Once took off his vest and shirt, but he didn't feel comfortable enough to take off his pants in front of her, they were getting tighter by the second. He put his fedora on top of the vestments along with his shoes and socks before jumping in after Aurora. When he surfaced his wavy black hair stuck to his face. He frowned but she giggled before pushing the stray hair aside. She took his hand again and pulled him under with her.

Beneath the water her clothes and hair floated around her. She was beautiful and she was holding his hand. He almost forgot to keep his breath held as they went under the waterfall. He could feel the water pounding on him, the pressure slightly unnerving until it was gone. When they surfaced again Aurora moved with a special kind of grace, flowing out of the water as Once-ler tripped on his way into the rather warm cavern. The rocks were carved into beautiful furniture, complete with bed made from truffula fluff. Some of the pieces were made of crystals. She moved to the bedside table and lit up a lamp just by touching the crystal cover. Instantly the walls lit up, shimmering and sparking in different shades of blue, purple, red, orange, yellow, clear, green. It was beautiful and as she twirled in the lights Once-ler was completely transfixed. When she finished, Aurora came to his side, leaning flush against him in a hug.

"This is my home." She whispered. Once-ler hesitated before wrapping his long arms around her torso. He felt so complete, so perfect. She broke away far too quickly. This girl was tearing him up.

"It's beautiful." It really was, but he hadn't meant those words for her home, they were for her alone. She smiled.

"You should visit sometimes. It's much warmer here for a sleepover and my bed is probably way comfier." Once-ler blushed bright red, he felt like he might faint. Did she realize what she was implying?

"Why are you so red Once? Is it something I said?" Once-ler pulled at his collar.

"How familiar are you with um…human customs?" He asked curiously. Aurora cocked her head to the side in question.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He gulped, why did he have to explain this to her.

"Well um…it's not usual for a boy and girl to sleep in the same bed when we're this age. It's only for um…well…"

"Lovers?" So she did know, if only a little. A slight tint of pink graced her cheeks.

"Well…yes and we just met so I find it inappropriate to um…engage in that. Although I would want to, it might be best if we only see each other during the day." He hadn't wanted to say it. Even though he had only just met her he felt a fluttering in his heart, a feeling he had wondered if was only due to her appearance. Yet the more he got to know her, the more the fluttering progressed. It felt so good to have her near, but he had to be a gentleman. She didn't understand the way of things and he wouldn't take advantage of her. A solemn look crossed Aurora's face, but she nodded.

"Yes I guess you are right…I'm sorry if I was too forward…I just never had a human friend before. It's so nice having someone in the same form as me I got so excited." She rubbed her arms. Once-ler fought to keep control.

"It's okay, really. I still want to be your friend." The glimmer in her eyes returned. She nodded.

"I suppose you should go back to your tent now right?" The breeze came in making Once-ler shiver slightly. It was going to be a cold night and he was still soaked. He moved his weight from one foot to the other, trying to figure out what to do.

"It's cold, please stay here Once, I don't want you freezing. Humans are so much more fragile." He wanted to turn down her offer, to go back to his tent and dream of her where he had control, but he nodded. She smiled brightly and flicked her wrist a short breeze blew through and dried him. He still wasn't wearing a shirt so the nakedness was embarrassing. She almost flicked her wrist again until her eyes set on him again.

"Sorry I usually don't sleep with clothes, I almost forgot for a moment…" They both blushed, this wasn't going to end well. The bed was large and had a few truffula covers on it. She crawled in with no hesitation. Once-ler was hesitant to say the least. He carefully moved in and stayed as far on the opposite side of the bed as possible.

"Good night Once." She whispered. He whispered the same in reply and the light in the room disappeared. The mattress was so soft Once-ler felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he woke up warm and cozy. Once-ler was so comfortable he didn't feel like moving. The only reason he decided to was the sudden movement in his arms. His blue eyes shot wide open to find Aurora snuggled up close to his chest. Her head was resting on his upper arm, her hands pressed firmly against his still unclothed chest. Once felt his whole body heat up as he watched her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered in her sleep, her lips parted slightly from breath. The long wavy crimson locks circled her head like a halo. Once-ler's pants started to get tight again. One of his arms had been locked around her waist so her hips were almost touching his. He slid out of her grip trying not to wake her, but she stirred, her eyelids fluttering to give way to those deep violet irises. She noticed how close he was and smiled.

"I knew you were a cuddler." Once-ler's whole face felt steaming hot.

"I um…what I mean is….I wasn't trying to um…" Aurora was grinning as he tried to explain.

"It was nice, I didn't mind." Why did she have to go and say something like that? She rolled out of bed and fixed her clothes before moving to the cavern entrance.

"You coming? It's time for breakfast anyway." Once-ler's stomach growled, giving him away. He'd need to eat if he was going back into town today. They dove back under the torrent of water to surface and get dried out by the warm breeze. The sun was bright and warm today unlike the chill of the previous night. Once-ler found his clothes next to the tree he had left them by and hurriedly put them on.

"So um, we could have pancakes if you want or maybe bacon?" Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"What are pancakes?" He smiled and they walked down to his little tent. It was settled, he would make her pancakes then. Yet there was something standing in their way. The large mustache of the Lorax was hard to miss.

"Morning Lorax!" Aurora ran down to her furry friend and spun in a circle while hugging him. Yet the Lorax was glaring rather intently at Once-ler. The stare made him increasingly nervous.

"You didn't come home last night beanpole." Oh dear, this was trouble. Aurora looked from Once-ler to the Lorax and back, shaking her head.

"It was cold and I let him stay with me, no harm done silly." She smiled and walked into the tent. Once-ler was following when the Lorax got in his way…again.

"You will find it in your best interest to stay away from her in any romantic way beanpole, I mean it! Nothing good will come of it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say mustache." He hadn't really been listening after all as he moved into the tent to find Aurora and Pipsqueak sitting on his bed. The former was frowning and she bounced.

"This thing is as hard as a rock, I should get you a better one." Once-ler smiled and shook his head before going about making pancakes. Many of the bar-ba-loots came around after a while including the rather frustrated looking Lorax. When serving pancakes he made sure to give Aurora her own plate and covered the large cakes with sticky syrup. He handed them to her and she began to inspect them. She licked the top of the syrup pile. The Lorax rolled his eyes.

"This is tree sap." She muttered as the taste ran down her throat.

"Yeah, it's sweet so it tastes good with the pancakes." Aurora looked back down at her plated and picked up one of the sticky cakes before stuffing most of it in her mouth. Syrup was all over her face and hands. It looked rather cute really as she chewed. The light in her eyes glimmered as she stuffed the other pancakes into her mouth, swallowing them one by one. Once-ler had never known a woman who could eat like that. When she was done there was syrup dripping from her fingers and lips.

"Time for a bath!" She ran out and dove into the river, washing the sticky syrup from her. Once-ler watched her, still so fixated on how she moved, how she talked. He was so preoccupied that the larger bar-ba-loot took his plate of pancakes without even a bat of an eyelid.

"Wow…" Once-ler's thoughts were going down really fast.

"Watch it buddy, I said none of that and I meant it." Lorax came into his line of view, blocking the woman now playing with the humming fish in the river. Once-ler frowned.

"And why not? She said she never had human company before." What he meant was a little different than what he said, but the Lorax seemed to get it.

"Exactly and do you know why?" He blinked.

"Because she was asleep?" The answer sounded stupid, even to him. Lorax smacked a hand on his face and shook his head.

"No idiot, it's because she isn't supposed to have human "company" at least not that way. It's complicated." Once-ler blushed as he looked back on Aurora who was waving at him from the river. Just like with the trees, somehow the Lorax's threat didn't hold much merit. He meant to get to know her and he would do just that.

Like he had planned he went into town with his thneed yet was treated just as he was the other day, they threw tomatoes at him. Someone was making good money on this deal, but it wasn't him. Just as before he returned to his tent and just as before Aurora was waiting for him. She was singing a rather happy tune with the fish. He found her voice to be beautiful just like her. Her song was unfamiliar, but sounded so good as it spilled from her lips. When she noticed his approach she ceased and stood to run into his arms. He melted, oh yeah this was so worth getting used to.

"Any luck?" She asked curiously. He shook his head again which made her frown.

"Well we will just need to make your day better then huh? How about a late picnic lunch? I know a great place!" She practically dragged him into the kitchen and they went about baking. Turns out she was just as much of a sweet tooth as he was. Good thing he had lots of sugar. They baked cupcakes having flour battles in between until they were both practically powdered in white. When the cupcakes were finished they took them out into the forest among the trees. Once-ler fought to keep up with the dancing girl as she made her way through the trees. When she finally stopped he was out of breath. Aurora chuckled as she moved the trees around her. There beyond the cover was a ledge that overlooked the forest of tufty trees. You could even see the waterfall from there. Aurora laid out on her side as Once-ler set down the bag of cupcakes. A munching sound reached their ears. Pipsqueak popped out of the bag, marshmallow filling covering his face. Aurora burst out laughing.

"Hey! Those were for us!" The little guy didn't seem to care, just hugged Once-lers face before running over to Aurora. He sat in her lap and handed her a perfectly iced cupcake, the last one.

"For me?" She giggled. The fluffy little creature nodded. She took the cupcake and had a bite before motioning Once-ler to join her. He sat and she pressed the cupcake into his hands.

"I'm willing to share." She smiled and turned back to the little bar-ba-loot. He was just a cub by bear standards and Aurora treated him like a human child. She played with him, throwing and catching the little guy. Pip giggled and nuzzled close to Aurora's chest, his fingers caught in a lock of the crimson hair. The scene was just adorable.

"Hold on a second." Once-ler pulled out a sketchbook from the bag and opened it up. He hadn't used it much, just for a few songs he tried to write a long time ago. He drew them in life and when he finished Pip was so happy he squealed.

"You are quite talented Once, anything else you do?" She took the book before he could protest. The only thing she found were marked out sheet music. Yet he had drawn his picture on the back of a music sheet that was somewhat empty. She read the notes, humming the tune and wrinkling her nose.

"I know, it isn't great. I have the song in my head, it's just writing it down…" Aurora took his pencil and erased a few notes, replacing them before smiling. She sang the tune and it was as if she had read his mind. It was the tune he had so wanted on paper, the tune of a crush or infatuation he had long ago. Yet now it sounded different, more than just the simple adoration he had begun with. She handed the sketchbook back to him.

"You should finish it, it's beautiful." He melted at her words. He made his choice, he would write the song for her and then maybe she would like him more. She scooted over next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He stiffened.

"Promise you'll finish it Once? I'd like to hear it." He smiled.

"Of course if I can keep sketching you." He held up the book. She giggled.

"Deal."

They walked back to the tent and parted ways. Once-ler wanted to ask her to stay, but he didn't dare. They had this conversation, it was inappropriate if they were just friends. He wondered what the Lorax had meant before and why the furry meatloaf insisted on keeping them apart. Maybe it was because they hadn't known each long? Once-ler was so caught up in his thoughts that he tripped over said creature before getting to his door.

"Watch it mustache I'm walking here."

"Your legs are long enough, maybe you meant to trip over me." Once-ler shook his head and straightened himself out.

"We need to talk beanpole." The lorax sighed.

"If it's about the trees I made a promise and I mean to keep it." Once-ler huffed. Lorax shook his head.

"It's about Aurora." He had figured as much. The little guy entered the tent and sat on Once-lers single chair in the corner. Once-ler took the bed, watching the little orange guy get comfortable.

"What about her?" There was silence for a few moments.

"You have to promise not to share this conversation with her alright?" He nodded for the Lorax to continue. The latter took a deep breath.

"I'm not letting you see her again." It had only been two days! What had he done to make the little guy angry now?

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" He was angry. Once-ler wasn't used to listening to other people tell him what to do. He had a nasty habit of stubbornness that he got from his family, one of the few things he inherited from them.

"I can't make you, but I'm hoping you'd listen anyway."

"Why?" The Lorax shifted to stand on the chair, he was still short though so if he was trying to intimidate Once-ler, it wasn't working.

"I've seen how she looks at you and no good can come of those feelings. You think she would have learned after what happened to her siblings who fell in love with humans." The last sentence was mumbled but Once-ler still heard it.

"What are you talking about?" Lorax gave him a sad look.

"When sent here, Aurora and her siblings were given land to watch over. Her siblings were the souls of other places. Some of them were very active in the lives of humans. Most of those fell in love, unrequited love. And then humans did what they do best…they destroyed the land under the care of those elemental souls." Once-ler gulped. He remembered what had happened when he had chopped down that tree. Her flesh still bore the scar.

"They died?" He guessed. The Lorax nodded sadly.

"I would never…" Yet his voice died in his throat. His thneed, that was what this was about. If it became successful the land would be in jeopardy and so would Aurora. He swallowed the lump building in his throat.

"Isn't there a way to move them if something like that…"

"Not if their heart is no longer their own. An elemental stays where their heart is. All of them showed their love by having sex with a human. They were bound to the earth where their heart was. Yet they were all betrayed. When the time came they couldn't return home so they died." So this was why the Lorax was trying to keep them apart. He understood now, humans were liars and deceivers.

"If I had her heart I'd never break it." Once-ler muttered. The Lorax sighed.

"The others said the same thing." And with that he was gone. Once-ler was left alone to his thoughts. He did really like Aurora, but love was a strong word. He had only met her just recently, there was no way his feelings escalated that fast. He laid down on his bed and began to let his thoughts wander. His mind was at war, the girl or the invention of his dreams? Yet here he thought, what if he had both?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Once-ler woke up to find it as sunny as ever. This truly was paradise. He left with the thneed around his neck, his guitar strapped to his back. Yet when he left his tent he found a very interesting sight. Melvin was already strapped up with his sign and Aurora was sitting on his back, her legs hanging over his side. She was wearing one of his button down shirts and some of the shorter pants he had packed just in case. Her feet were still bare, but the nails were a bright red, they matched her hair and the dye on her nails.

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to go with you." She smiled. He didn't mind.

"How did you get those?" He asked curiously.

"The Lorax said you gave them to him so I could come with you. Was he wrong?" First the little guy had wanted him to stay away from her and now he seemed to be trying to get them together? Then again as he looked at her, she was much more covered and her hair was tied up again. It was clear the Lorax wanted her happiness, just not so much with him. Said creature came out from behind the tent.

"I'm going with Once today so don't wait up!" It was obvious he hadn't agreed to that. The Lorax tried to make a protest, but her smile made him stop. She was so genuinely happy, how could he take that away from her. Once-ler pulled Melvin around towards town with Aurora sitting safely on his back. The mule didn't mind the weight, in fact he knickered happily when she reached down to pat his mane.

"So how did you do that?" Once-ler asked, pointing down at her toenails.

"The berries on the trees, they can dye things bright red. I thought it would look nice so I tried it. Do you like it?" The red accentuated her long legs and slim fingers.

"Yes it is really nice." They rode into town rather quickly. It was so much different than the forest. Aurora was fascinated. All around her humans were running around together, young ones, old ones, and of each gender. There were tall buildings made of inorganic materials, shops of all kinds with all sorts of strange objects. Some had bottles that let off a rather strong smell, others had clothes that just looked flamboyant, and others had all sorts of pictures of things she had never heard of. She loved this place, humans were so fascinating.

"We have to look around! I've never seen a place like this!" Once-ler smiled at her enthusiasm. She spotted a stand selling some glob of colored substance in a yellow looking container.

"What is that?" She asked. Once-ler looked at where she was pointing and saw the ice cream stand.

"It's ice cream, you want to try some?" She nodded vigorously. He shook his head and pulled her over to choose a flavor. There were so many, but she eventually chose one that had blue, yellow, pink, and green in it. It was called rainbow melt. Aurora took the yellow thing which she learned was called a cone and was also edible. Once-ler watched her stare at the ice cream. He bent down and licked one side. Her eyes went wide, so that was how you ate it. She stuck her tongue out and took a hesitant lick. It was cold! She took another lick, it tasted strange but not badly so. Another lick and she couldn't stop. It was unlike anything she had tried before and she liked it! When they reached a large green area that Once-ler told her was a park, the latter set up in a large white open building that was called a gazebo. Melvin laid down next to it, the sign saying the product and cost still slung over his back. Aurora was fascinated as she looked around. There were people laughing and playing around the park, kids running with dogs through the grass. How she wished she could be a part of this world. Once-ler was tuning his guitar when his gaze turned to Aurora. She really was amazing. The look of awe on her face made him blush. He knew she would want to explore later. Hopefully this wouldn't go horribly so he would be in a decent mood.

He watched her the whole time as people came to watch. She kept smiling and gave him the thumbs up even though people threw tomatoes at him. The whole thing got old quick. Once-ler gave up early, this was getting ridiculous. Yet Aurora was still smiling as she skipped up to him.

"Don't let them get you down Once, I think you did great."

"Loser!" One of the teenage boys yelled over, he and his friends laughed before moving on. Once-ler frowned.

"Come on Once, they are just jealous they didn't think of it." She frowned at the boys. There were a few wolf whistles as some of the men passed her, but she was ignoring them. Aurora only had eyes for Once-ler. He felt a warm sensation in his heart. She cared and that was what mattered. He never really had anyone care about him before.

"Thanks Aurora, but it's okay really. Do you still want to look around?" She bit her lip. It was obvious she was conflicted on whether or not to explore due to how the people treated him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's really okay, I know you want to look around." Smiling she nodded and dragged him into town. Melvin trotted along behind them. No matter how many things she saw Aurora was good about keeping in her excitement. She would ask about a few things in whispers. They went into a hat shop, a clothing store (where the male clerk allowed her to take a few garments free of charge cause she was pretty), a grocery story (where Once-ler got marshmallows), a toy store, a tool store, three separate specialty shops, and a florist. It was getting late when they finally decided to head home. Aurora seemed happy, her excitement sated at least a little. Though he had little money, Once-ler had offered to buy her a few things she seemed extra interested in, but she wouldn't hear it. Aurora knew he had little money and wasn't going to exploit him because of her curiousity. On their way back Aurora spotted a shop with bright white lights and shimmering objects inside.

"That's a jewelry store. How about we go in and then we can go home?" Once-ler asked. Aurora nodded and walked into the shop. The man behind the counter was old with white hair and mustache. He was wearing black rimmed glasses and working on a watch set on the glass. When he heard the jingle of the door he turned to smile brightly at the two.

"Welcome! Is there anything in particular I can help you two lovely young people with?" Aurora nodded and moved forward. She smiled at the man.

"Do you have any sort of blue stones? Ones like his eyes?" Once-ler blushed a million shades of red. Aurora loved the color blue and from what she had said his eyes were the exact shade that she loved so much. The older man grinned.

"You want a sapphire then miss. Those are over here." He led Aurora over to the other side of the square glass case. Inside was an assortment of sapphire based jewelry; necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings. The deep blue of the shimmering stones made Aurora's eyes shimmer. They were all so beautiful, but one particular one caught her eye. A set of tear drop shaped gems were set aside. The first was a choker of thick silver with a teardrop sapphire hanging from it. It came with a set of simple teardrop earrings and silver bracelet with sapphire teardrops hanging from the chain. The last piece was a simple silver band with a teardrop sapphire and amethysts around the rim. It was beautiful.

"Ah I see your girlfriend has a good eye. Those are star sapphires, a good seller and some of the best stones around. They are like the stars in heaven." Aurora smiled and looked from Once-ler to the stones. His eyes sparkled just like the stones. She stroked the case.

"Would you like to try them on miss?" Aurora nodded and allowed the man to open the case full of jewels. He took out the choker and fastened it around Aurora's slender neck. Her ears weren't pierced so she couldn't wear the earrings. The bracelet fastened perfectly around her wrist. The final was the ring which she slipped onto her left ring finger. The old man smiled knowingly and Once-ler blushed. She stared at the ring underneath the light. Once-ler couldn't get over how beautiful she looked staring at that jewel. Her deep violet eyes glittered beautifully.

"How much?" Once-ler whispered so Aurora couldn't hear. The man told him the money need for each piece. He prickled up. That was way more than he had ever seen in his life. The cheapest piece was the bracelet which he bought without her knowledge. It cost him half his savings, but he knew she was worth it. The man handed him the blue velvet box under the table so Aurora wouldn't see. They left town at sunset with Melvin close behind. Aurora's smile was getting brighter as they moved farther from town. When they moved into the trees she practically exploded.

"Oh my goodness! That was so amazing! All those people and then all those different things! Humans are so fascinating, so different! Oh thank you for taking me Once! Thank you so much!" She attacked him with a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck. Once-ler shook as he placed his long arms around Aurora's thin waist.

"Aurora!" The Lorax came up to them, the anger evident in his face.

"Oh Lorax it was so amazing! It was wonderful there! I got to try ice cream and looked at these things called jewelry and…" As she spoke the Lorax's face started turning down into a neutral state. She seemed so excited, her bright eyes sparkling in happiness and the Lorax decided it wasn't horrible, but as the story unfolded he looked back at the human, Once-ler. He said nothing, simply smiled yet there was a look in his eyes that the guardian didn't like. The man watched her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, but it was more than that. Whether he knew it or not there was something else there. A twinkling that the Lorax had seen before in so many others of human kind. Aurora kept explaining, but she gazed back at Once-ler a few times. It was too late, she had claimed his heart and it was only a matter of time before he had hers. The knowledge filled the Lorax with sadness. So she was destined to die just like the others before her. If only she could be different. Over all Aurora had been the Lorax's favorite elemental. She was kind, beautiful, outgoing, and most of all caring. Unlike her siblings she did not hate her position in the world, she embraced it. He had to stop it, had to save Aurora somehow. Perhaps he could consult her later.

When Aurora finished her story the Lorax smiled.

"I just want you to be happy Aurora." She smiled in return and hugged the guardian close.

"Thank you Lorax, now how about we all go home and get us some dinner? I can smell the pancakes now." The Lorax followed close behind the young woman with Melvin and Once-ler bringing up the rear. Pipsqueak was already waiting with the others in front of the tent. The little bar-ba-loot hugged Aurora's legs happily. She picked up Pip and walked inside.

"Time to put on my new outfit!" She exclaimed. Pip threw his hands up in the air and squeaked happily. While Once-ler fixed dinner Aurora went into the back and changed into some of the clothes the young shop keep had given her. Her favorite was a dark blue dress with sheer sleeves, v neck line, low back, and flowing end. The fabric fit her like a glove. Pip clapped as she spun around for him.

"Do you think Once will like it Pip?" The bar-ba-loot giggled and nodded happily.

"Good." She picked up Pip and walked into the kitchen where the Lorax was waiting on the bed. The other animals clapped as she came out. Aurora laughed happily and spun around for them. A crashing noise came from the kitchen. Once-ler had dropped his plate of pancakes and dropped his jaw. The dress hugged her so beautifully while flowing out at the bottom so it expanded when she spun. The blue silk looked exquisite on her skin.

"Wow…um I mean…you look pretty?" He hadn't meant it to come out as a question, but it just sort of ended up that way. Aurora smiled.

"Thank you Once, I like it too." She sat down next to the Lorax who was smiling underneath his mustache.

"It fits ya kid, nice curves and everything." Aurora blushed and giggled.

"Thanks Lorax." She gave him a quick hug and Once-ler suddenly became jealous. He wanted to touch her so bad, even just a touch of skin would be enough. Who was he kidding, he wanted her in his arms. The more he got to know her the more he wanted her close to him. She was gorgeous inside and out.

"Ma…I mean um how many do you want?" His infatuation was getting out of hand. Aurora held up three fingers and Once-ler took up three fresh pancakes, put them on a fresh plate for the girl of her dreams. She took them and ate with a fork this time. The other animals got a few pancakes as well. Once-ler sat down next to her with a plate of his own. They were the only two who had them since animals didn't really need them.

"Where did you get that dress Aura, it can't have been from beanpole here." The Lorax asked. Aura, it was a beautiful nickname.

"The shopkeeper said I was so pretty that I deserved something nice. Besides I can't just keep wearing Once's clothes." She smiled, it was obvious she didn't really care about how she got the clothes. She looked up at Once happily. He smiled back nervously.

"So you don't usually use clothes huh?" The Lorax frowned at that question, but the Once-ler didn't seem to bother apologizing.

"No I don't. Never needed to since the animals don't care. I suppose clothing is kind of a way to impress others as a human right?" She raised an eyebrow. Aurora was curious so Once-ler nodded but still blushed. He wouldn't mind her not having clothes, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Well I think we should call it a night." The Lorax pushed off the bed, the other animals already on their way out. Pipsqueak hugged both Once-ler and Aurora before following his family out. The Lorax was last, but Aurora hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked. She shifted slightly.

"Just a minute, I wanted to talk to Once-ler for a few moments." Aurora explained.

"Alright, but afterwards I need to talk to you when you're done." The Lorax left the two alone. There was silence between them for a few moments.

"I just wanted to say thank you again Once, I really had fun today." She grinned. Once-ler smiled back.

"I'm glad you came, it made it bearable." Aurora turned him to face her, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sure you'll do well in life no matter what you end up doing. I think you are a wonderful person Once and anyone who doesn't see that is missing out." She pulled back and pressed her lips to his cheek. He stiffened. With that she gave him another big hug and left. Once-ler was practically melting. She had kissed him, he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

"Aurora over here." The Lorax called to the young woman as she exited the tent. Aurora walked with the Lorax towards her home.

"So what did you need to talk about?" She asked.

"First what did you say to Once-ler?" Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"I told him thank you and reassured him. The poor guy had a hard day today so I gave him a hug that's all." The Lorax nodded, happy with the answer.

"Alright, it's about beanpole." Aurora flinched.

"What about him?" She asked curiously. The Lorax watched her reaction, but her face stayed in her usual smile.

"You know the consequences." Aurora sighed.

"I know, but I'm starting to understand why they died. I feel…so warm when he's around me. Is it my youth?" The Lorax wanted to say no, but he also refused to lie to her.

"No, you are old enough to understand the way you feel. I just worry for ya kid. I love ya and I'd hate to see you get hurt. I'd kill me if you died." Aurora stopped and bent down to hug the Lorax. The furry orange creature hugged back trying to hold in the tears. She knew what she was doing and she wasn't going to quit, this much was obvious. Her happiness meant a lot to the Lorax, but was it really worth her life?

"You're sure you can trust beanpole?" He asked. She looked thoughtful.

"No, but I have time to figure that out." Perhaps she was right. Perhaps he should give beanpole a chance. The guy had kept his promise so far to stop cutting down the trees. Aurora smiled.

"He gets one chance, that's all. If he betrays me there won't be any turning back, I can promise you that." The Lorax nodded, it would be enough for now. They walked to the waterfall where the cave she called home was. They were to say their goodbyes, but Aurora surprised him.

"Can we cuddle like we used to when I was a kid? I miss my fluffy buddy." The Lorax smiled, at least she still cared for him like the big brother he pretended to be. They went to sleep cuddled close together on the truffula mattress, the young girl sobbing at the thought of losing her precious friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Once-ler woke up, but Aurora was not anywhere to be found. He fixed breakfast and headed out without her. The action gave him a heavy heart. He had hoped she would show up again and come to town with him. The day seemed so much worse without her around. When he still found no way to sell thneeds, he came back to his tent. Once-ler's heart sunk further. The beautiful girl was no where in sight. Not even a bar-ba-loot was visible around. It seemed he was utterly alone. The thing was, the weather didn't mirror his sadness. The sun was shining brightly above as if mocking him and no clouds touched the sky.

He sighed rather audibly, and went about his business. Melvin got fed the last bit of feed. Perhaps he could harvest some of the fruits to feed the mule. He found himself board within a few moments. Perhaps he could go looking for her? He remembered where she lived, sort of. So Once-ler set out into the forest. There really was no one around. Once-ler came upon the waterfall and stripped to his pants again before diving in. It was a little harder to move around without Aurora's hand guiding him, but he managed to get into the cave. This was where everyone was. All the swomee swans were sleeping among the jagged crystal perches, the humming fish in bowls and in the tide pool at the caves entrance, the bar-ba-loots taking up the bed and parts of the floor, and the lorax snuggled under the covers with a sleepy looking Aurora. Pipsqueak poked his head out from under the covers, his eyes lit up when he saw Once-ler. He giggled, motioning for him to come over. The movement made Aurora rise.

"Once! I'm so glad you came by!" Her voice was quiet, but only because of the sleeping animals around her. She motioned for Once-ler to join her. He was hesitant, but moved around the animals towards the bed where he moved under the covers. It was warmer than usual and Aurora immediately latched onto Once-lers neck. She pulled him close and snuggled rather close to his chest.

"Stay with me." She whispered. The contact was setting Once-ler on fire…wait a minute.

"Are you sick?" He asked. She sighed.

"Sort of, this happens every now and then. It only lasts for a day and it makes me really sleepy." She yawned to prove her point. When her body pressed flush against him, he didn't feel any fabric between his chest and hers. He was holding back a nose bleed.

"U-um…Aurora? Are y-you…"

"Naked? Yes, don't worry about it, just sleep." Once-ler could have exploded at that point.

"This is highly improper." He squeaked, but if he moved she just pulled him closer.

"No, I need you." Her eyes were deep and beautiful. He couldn't say no to such a face. So he wrapped his arms tightly around her body and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. Her warm body was pressed flush against his, the fever of her sort of sickness was seeping into his skin. Tortured by desire, fueled by purpose he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. She sighed happily and rubbed her nose into his neck. Once-ler was finding it harder to hide the obvious arousal in his pants.

*excluded from informing Ted*

"Once, are you hard right now?" That was a question he wasn't prepared to hear. She rubbed the flat of her palm over his erection. He moaned, his face flushing a million shades of red. What was she doing this for?

"A-Aurora, you need to stoooop." He whimpered as she put her leg between his.

"But Once I'm so hot. When I touch you, it makes it better, please let me touch you." He was losing reason and fast. If he took advantage of her he wouldn't forgive himself.

"LorAX!" She stuck her hands down his pants. The Lorax stirred and practically vomited when he saw what was happening.

"Aura!" She turned to the Lorax just as she gripped Once-ler's already hard member. He melted as she began to stroke.

"It's true Lorax, touching him makes the hurt stop. I've never had this feeling before." Once-ler felt helpless to stop her. What she was doing felt so good he couldn't bring himself to push her off.

"Careful beanpole, she isn't herself right now. She's in heat." The Lorax jumped up and tried to take Aurora's hand out of Once-lers pants. The action was making it worse. Her hand was now jerking back and forth quicker. His whole body was reacting. Aurora was straddling him, licking and nipping his ears. God this was torture, sweet torture. The Lorax woke the others up and they all managed to pull her off of the Once-ler. He was sweating and on the brink of orgasm when they pulled her away. She clawed at them, trying to get loose.

"Let me touch him, please let me touch him! It stops hurting!" She broke free with an almost inhuman strength and gripped him through his pants again. Something was making him dizzy, her scent was so strong.

"He's caught her scent, he won't be able to stop her. We have to separate them before she does something she shouldn't." She was ripping his pants off, feeling his hips, his ass, his balls. It was the first time he had fully looked at her. The covers had been ripped from them, her body pushing him down against the bed. Her legs were wrapped around his so she couldn't be ripped away easily. Her large breasts heaved under her breath, the nipples hard and erect. Her skin was glowing, her flat stomach perspiring with slight beads of sweat. Her luscious crimson curls were so close to his own groin.

"No!" The Lorax pulled her away just as the sticky substance of his cum exploded onto his own stomach and legs. She hadn't gotten a drop. Once-ler was pushed out of the bed, still tired from the recent excursion. She was so beautiful.

*exclusion ended*

The Lorax lead him back out of the cave. He looked so pissed it wasn't funny.

"You should have stayed away!" The Lorax yelled. Once-lers mind was still reeling from before.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" He asked. The Lorax shook his head.

"I told ya beanpole she's in heat. Her body is in tune with animals so once a month she goes into heat, a time when shes in constant pain unless…" The Lorax stopped.

"Unless what?" The Lorax shook his head.

"Nevermind that beanpole. You can see her tomorrow but for now you need to stay away so she won't consummate. If she does…"

"Yeah I know she'll be bound to me, sorry." The Lorax shook his head.

"You'd get her pregnant. She's in heat, she's fertile right now." Once-ler blushed.

"Pregnant? Did I…"

"No, we moved her before any got on her." The sun was setting. His eyes shot to the Lorax.

"When will she be okay to see again?" Once-ler asked.

"After midnight, just wait until tomorrow okay?" The Lorax was going back before he turned again to Once-ler.

"She won't remember what happened either, so keep that secret okay?" This made him slightly upset. Yet he nodded, promising not to tell her. However, he knew that he would never see her the same ever again. That night he went to bed and thoughts of her played in his mind.

The story was done for the day. Ted left again and Once-ler sat thinking of his dream that night, the one dream that had brought him happiness for the first time in years.

*Dream*

"Once-ler." She whispered. His eyes fluttered open, his body warming as she pressed down against him. She was naked as before and this time so was he. He could feel his dormant cock slowly coming to life between her legs. Her curls caressed the suddenly hardened arousal.

"Once…I love you." He felt his heart flutter in excitement, the beautiful feeling spreading through him. This was what true love felt like.

"I love you too, so much." Once-ler's mouth covered hers. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together, perfect. The feeling was amazing, the beauty of the kiss made his body quiver. She loved him and he felt it in her touch.

"Forgive me, I can't wait." He pressed against her entrance and pressed in gently, keeping her lips in a searing hot kiss. The feeling was so amazing. She started to trail down his neck with kisses, going up and down until they met in another searing kiss. Once-ler pressed in, the tip moving into her.

"Please…" He moved deeper, pressing hard into her opening. She reacted, her body arching as he filled her to the brim. Aurora moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, making him hit a bit deeper within her. He groaned, she was so tight and warm. The feeling within him grew. Once-ler moved back and forth, pressing all the way in and pulling out just to fill her to the brim again. They moved rhythmically against the mattress, the sound of slapping flesh was music to his ears.

"Once…oh Once!" She called, her red hair flying out behind her as she moved. Aurora's deep violet eyes were heavy set, her eyelids half lidded, her blush reaching down to her chest. He loved how she looked in the heat of passion. Her body was soft, warm, and bright. He could practically feel her glowing beneath him.

"Oh god Aurora!" She was beautiful, so perfect. He moved harder, deeper, and faster. Her happy mewling was sending him over the edge. Once-ler pulled her leg over his shoulder, still moving as fast as possible. He grunted as her walls began tightening around him. She was milking him and doing so beautifully. She mewled just as he hit a spot near the back. Her hand flew to her clit, rubbing and pinching at the sensitive flesh. She was bucking against him almost violently, mewling in pleasure as he pressed farther in. They were both sweating bullets, the pleasure rising. He could feel himself getting close, the tingling in his balls getting stronger.

"Aurora…I'm…gonna…!" He didn't finish the sentence, feeling the orgasm hit him full force. He rode it out, the pleasurable shutter from Aurora telling him she had reached her end as well. Once-ler collapsed beside her, pulling his now soft penis from her. She rolled over, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pressing against him. The warmth was welcome and he wrapped his own arms around her slight waist.

"I love you, god I love you." Once-ler muttered, kissing her forehead, her hair, her cheeks, her lips. She had opened her mouth to speak, her eyes glimmering in happiness when he had woken up. It had been so surreal, so perfect. He never thought he'd have her that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Once-ler sat up in the Lurkim that night staring down at the ring he had bought for her so long ago. The bracelet he had told Ted about had left this earth with her. It was the only gift he ever got to her and she never took it off. He had been proud when he saw it, knowing it meant she was his and no one elses. Yet the fact that the piece of jewelry he twidled between his fingers had never reached her made him more upset than the happiness of the bracelet.

"Okay so how about we get to the trees part this time yeah?" Ted had returned. The Once-ler had been skeptical at first thinking the boy was just curious, but he came back every day as if he really cared.

"Could it be my love? Is it really time?" He whispered to the ring as he walked to the boarded up window. There the boy stood, eyes curious like his had been at that age. Perhaps he could trust the boy, perhaps he could dare to believe she could be avenged.

"What, you don't like the romance, the adventure? Most boys your age are into that type of thing. Should I add in the explicit parts to keep your attention?" Ted blushed.

"There are…um…naughty parts?" He asked. Once-ler grinned.

"Have you ever known a real love story that didn't?" Ted looked rather undecided for a few moments.

"You can tell me those parts…only if you want to though." He was trying to push the responsibility onto the Once-ler. The old man grinned, maybe it would be good for the boy. Now he didn't have to leave anything out at least.

"So where was I…oh yes the day after Aurora went into heat…"

br

br

br

br

It had been awkward the next day when the Once-ler woke up. Not only had he been sexually aroused by the woman he had become infatuated with, but she had given his an orgasm stronger than any other he had felt…in his sleep. The sheets were sticky with the substance, as were his favorite blue bunny pajamas. He sighed, there was really nothing for it but to wash them in the river at some point. Once-ler quickly took off the sheets and placed them in a pile under the bed. He had just stripped off the sticky pajamas, his penis still hard beneath, when a knock came on the door.

"Um…yes?" He squeaked, there was only one person who remembered to knock.

"Once, you weren't up this morning, are you okay?" Looking out the window he found the sun shining brightly into the room. He had slept through the morning. There really wasn't a point to go into town now.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Oh, can I come in?" She started to turn the doorknob. Once-ler lunged at the door, keeping it closed. The throbbing member seemed to react to her voice.

"Um…no…I uh…I'm changing so I'll be out in a few moments okay?" He squeaked again.

"Okay, I'll wait out here then. Don't take too long." Once-ler let out a breath, looking down at himself and frowning. There was no way he could possibly fix this before exiting the tent. He found it embarrassing, but he called for Aurora.

"Yes?" She asked through the door.

"Can you um…leave for a little while? I still want to hang out with you it's just I…" He couldn't finish that sentence.

"Once, if you need help I can do something." The implications of that statement didn't help even though he knew the words were innocent.

"It's okay really, I should handle it alone." There was silence and then he heard Aurora sigh.

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me or something? Is it because I didn't come see you yesterday? I can explain that." He blushed thinking about her smooth hands. Even though she was still there, he gripped his penis in his fist. Her hands had been warmer, softer, so much more gentle. His own hands seemed to be so inadequate for the job, but he would have to deal with it.

"No, I'm not mad at you for that, the Lorax came by and explained…sort of." It wouldn't do good to tell her the Lorax had explained everything, it might embarrass her. Then again, she wouldn't appreciate what he was doing right now either. Once-ler tugged slightly on the swollen appendage, squeezing to the tip which made him jerk slightly. The movement made a noise against the door. Aurora seemed to ignore the noise.

"Oh…well how much did he say?" At some point Once-ler would be unable to speak correctly, but for now he was still capable of words. He went slow, the sound of her voice making him think more of her as he continued.

"Just that it was sort of like the goddess time of the month." He didn't want to say more, his penis was secreting pre-cum as he spoke. His eyes fluttered closed, the feeling on himself becoming her. Her silky hair tickling his chest and shoulders, her bright eyes filled with lust, her hands smoothly rubbing his dick. He was about to explode.

"I see, well I do want to explain that a bit better okay? We can talk whenever you handle whatever you are doing." He was almost done, just the thought of her almost sent him over the edge. He bit his lip having trouble not moaning or breathing too heavily.

"Okay." He muttered, his tone breathless as hot sticky liquid spurted out onto the tent floor. His penis finally began to go down, the feeling of flying still present as he breathed deeply.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" She asked. He felt himself twitch again. Aurora was going to be the death of him.

"No, I'll be okay, just give a little while okay? I'll meet you on the cliff overlooking the forest." Aurora agreed and he heard her walk off into the grass. Pipsqueak's shrill giggle was present. She mumbled something he thought was directed at the animal before everything went silent. Once-ler pulled himself up and cleaned the floor as well as his legs and penis of his cum before throwing the soiled napkins in his trash bin. He stuffed the pajama pants under the bed with the sheets and changed into his regular clothes. When he put the fedora on his head he looked into his mirror. He supposed he was good looking, dark blue tinted black hair, baby blue eyes, skinny figure, tall frame. Who was he kidding? Once-ler was the same lanky teen he had been in high school. The thought brought a frown to his face. He turned from the mirror and picked up his bag from the counter, it contained his sketchbook, the bracelet he had bought for Aurora, and a few extra guitar strings. He slung his guitar over his shoulder and made his way out.

A rather miffed looking Lorax stood there waiting for him.

"What did you do beanpole?" Once-ler sighed.

"What do you mean this time mustache? I didn't do anything." He huffed as he made his way off to the cliff. The Lorax bounced off after him.

"I mean, how in the world did you make Aura cry?" Once-ler stopped in his tracks. He turned to the furry creature, a look of regret crossing his features.

"I made her cry?" He asked curiously. The Lorax shook his head, sighing.

"I know you didn't mean to, but she is awfully fond of you and she thinks you are mad at her about something. I'd talk to her if I were you, get it straightened out." He nodded. The Lorax seemed satisfied as he turned and walked back down into the forest. Filled with new purpose, the Once-ler reached into his bag and fingered the long velvet box. Maybe now was a good time to give it to her, see if she would agree to his advances. He walked up the hill to the cliff and pushed the trees aside to find her standing in a long white dress. It was sleeveless and flowed with the wind, the many layers of the skirt billowing behind her. She turned and smiled. Her eyes were a little damp.

"Wait, just stay there." She grinned as she saw him pull out his sketchbook. She stood as still as possible as he drew her. It only took about an hour. When he was done he walked up to her and showed her the drawing. The picture brought a smile to her lips.

"I must be so beautiful through your eyes, I've never felt like this woman." Aurora traced the lines of her body on the page before turning to the blushing Once-ler.

"You have no idea." He thought as she sat down, dangling her long legs over the edge. Once-ler joined her, pulling out his guitar and starting to sketch out music lines to continue her song.

"I was hoping to try more of your song today if that's okay. You seem to be better at it than me." She shook her head and turned to the first page where his first few stanzas had been done. She pointed down at the notes.

"You give me far too much credit. I only changed two notes, see?" Now that he looked at it the other notes were in his sloppy writing while the two she was pointing at had more elegant tails on the music notes. He smiled.

"Just two notes huh? Alright then, but I still want you to help." Aurora smiled and turned to face him. Once-ler strummed the guitar, wrinkling his nose as he adjusted the strings.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to sell your Thneed today." He stopped to look at her. She looked rather sad.

"Don't worry about it, I may be giving up soon anyway, it hasn't been going good." She stopped his fingers from strumming again, her eyes determined.

"You can't do that! You told me it's what you came all this way for, don't give up now!" He really couldn't say no to her.

"How about another deal then? You come with me to town and I'll keep going." She grinned.

"Of course, I was hoping I could anyway." They laughed together as her smooth fingertips rubbed his knuckles. He enveloped her hand in his own, bringing it to his lips in a moment of pure desire. He kissed the fingers lightly. Aurora gave a sharp intake of breath before beginning to breathe raggedly. Once-ler looked at her. Her eyes glimmered with something that looked painfully like hope. A light pink blush tinted her smooth cheeks. The whole thing suddenly became a dream as she got on all fours and crawled to sit close to him, her body pressed so close to his own. He moved the guitar and let her sit in his lap. She laid her head into the crook of his neck, her warm breath tickling his neck. Her fists were balled up against his chest, her legs entwined with his.

"I'm so glad you aren't mad at me Once." She whispered, her lips ghosting a kiss on his jaw. His mind was foggy, his senses clouded with the feeling of Aurora. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. They just sat there for a few moments, Once-lers mind beginning to spin. He picked up his sketchbook and carefully placed the notes playing in his head onto the paper. Aurora moved to watch. He handed the book to her. She began humming the notes, adding open throated song after only one stanza. The effect was beautiful, the music resounding in his ears. He was sure now, this was what love sounded like, what it felt like. Once-ler had travelled all this way to sell his Thneed, to prove to his family that he wasn't useless. Yet that seemed to pale in comparison to gaining the love of the woman wrapped securely in his arms. He had only known her a few days, but this feeling couldn't be anything but love.

"Here, I have something for you." He reached into his bag to grab the velvet box. The action made Aurora move, rolling to watch what he was doing. He handed her the box, blushing and looking away as she raised an eyebrow. From the side of his view he watched her curiously open the box. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was inside.

"Oh Once!" She took out the bracelet, smiling at the dangling teardrops of star sapphires. She held out her wrist, allowing him to fasten it to her wrist. Then something rather amazing happened. When his fingers left her wrist, Aurora leaned forward and pressed her lips carefully to his own. His heart almost flew out of his chest. The kiss was soft, gentle, and filled with kindness. Once-ler's arms encircled her waist again. His eyes shut, just enjoying the feeling as their lips touched. She broke away too quickly for his liking, but smiled.

He could feel his heart beating as if trying to escape.

"I've never felt this way before Once, I wanted you to know." She pressed her palm against his chest. His heart skipped a beat. Her smile widened as she took his hand and placed it on her chest. He was surprised to find her heart beating just as fast and erratic as his own. Could he dare to hope?

"Is it possible to feel this way after so short a time?" Once-ler nodded.

"I would imagine so since I feel it too." He whispered. Aurora's eyes lit up, her lips finding his again. It was sweet paradise. He was with her, holding her, kissing her. She was perfect, beautiful, and now she was his. The idea made him proud. Aurora was his girl, his one and only love. Suddenly dating other girls in the past seemed insignificant. He had been waiting for her. When she broke away her forehead stayed pressed to his own.

"You visited me yesterday didn't you? Don't lie, I want to trust you." Once-ler gulped, it was an unexpected question. Just the thought made him quiver in delight.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Tell me what happened, I want to know what I did to you that made you need to release yourself this morning." He blushed a million shades of red. So she had figured it out. He didn't think she was stupid, but he didn't know she was that observant either. He didn't trust his voice, rubbing against her as his member grew slightly hard. When he was finally able to croak out a short explanation, she seemed more curious than angry.

"You really find me that wonderful?" She asked. Once-ler shook his head.

"No, I know you are that wonderful. Just looking at you is the sweetest thing I've ever done." He couldn't believe his own words. Things he had wanted to say, but couldn't seem to get out. She bit her lip, blushing slightly.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything." He meant it. Aurora stood and pulled him up. Her strength was almost scary sometimes. She led him down the path to the river where they followed the flow to the pool just below her waterfall home. Once-ler watched as she turned her back to him, sliding the dress off of her body in one motion. She wasn't wearing underwear, so her bare behind was just visible below her wavy red hair. She walked into the pool before turning to face him again, her hair covering her breasts from his view.

"Draw me, I want to know how I look to you." She whispered. Once-ler gulped, he had seen her naked before, but the slight expanse of skin in contrast to the cool water made him hot. He sat, trying to calm himself as he took out his sketchbook. To his delight she began bathing, washing her hair and rubbing her body with the water. He took care in every detail, in every line or curve of her body. He tried to capture her eyes on the page, but it was a part of her that was almost impossible to recreate. When he was done she exited the water without shame and slipped the dress back on. He showed her the drawing and her eyes lit up. Aurora threw her arms around him in a hug. He nervously hugged back.

"I've never felt so beautiful as when you draw me Once." The sun started to set. Had it really been that long? Aurora wrapped her slender arms around his neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss.

"Stay with me." It was a whisper, but he heard the desperation in her voice. He didn't deny her. They entered her cavern home. Once-ler wanted to ravage her, to make her his, but he remembered what the Lorax had said. If she gave herself to him she would never be able to return home. He couldn't bear to see her upset so he promised himself to never cause her such pain. If only he had kept that promise.

And so the next day Once-ler awoke snuggled close to the vibrantly beautiful Aurora, her head resting against his chest, her arms around his neck. Finally able to do so, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and then her lips. She responded to the kiss, sighing as he broke away. Her deep violet eyes were open and sparkled in happiness.

"Morning Aura." He hoped using her nickname was okay. She didn't seem to mind.

"Morning Once." She pressed her lips to his once more before rolling out of bed. Once-ler groaned.

"It's wake up time, not get out of bed time!" He play whined. Aurora giggled.

"I beg to differ. You need to sell your Thneed." She pressed.

"I don't wanna! Come back to bed!" He pouted. She shook her head, sitting on his side and poking the side of his face.

"We can go back to sleep later, right now we go to town." She flicked his nose for good measure. Once-er smiled despite himself and rolled out of bed to join her. His clothes were a bit wrinkled, but he didn't particularly care. They left getting a bit wet swimming only to have Aurora blow dry themselves with wind. They went into town Once-lers hopes never higher. Yet as usual he didn't sell his thneed. That was it for him. He had Aurora, what did he need this stupid thing for? In a fit of anger he threw the thneed away and walked towards Aurora hopefully never to see that stupid thing again. So they left the town without exploring this time. His eyes never left her, watching as she swayed to the beat of her own drums.

"I'm sorry about your thneed." She whispered. He shook his head.

"I don't need that thing, who would want for anything when I can have you?" She giggled and pressed a slow kiss to his lips. He would have to get used to the contact, but it was wonderful. They continued home hand in hand. The Lorax, Pipsqueak, a humming fish, and a baby bird Aurora called squack were sitting around a stump playing cards.

"Any luck beanpole?" The Lorax had his gaze on their joined hands.

"Nah, I guess it was just ahead of its time." He didn't want to think of the thneed anymore. Aurora pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the silver bracelet he had given her was shining. The sight made him melt. She was his and that bracelet would forever brand her so.

"Well, why don't you come play with us? I'll deal ya in." The Lorax suggested.

"What are you playing?" Once-ler raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm playing poker, he's playing go fish, and I think he's hungry." As if on cue Squack ate one of the humming fishes cards. The fish let out a cute sigh.

"Come on Once, let's make pancakes, that will cheer you up." Once-ler smiled happily as he followed the love of his life towards his tent. That's about the time it went all to hell. Once Melvin was fed and they were alone, Aurora attacked him with kisses. He wondered if she was in spontaneous heat again.

"Pancakes means I get you to myself for a little while." She whispered, her voice low with desire. Once-ler heard the purr of delight escape her throat as he ran his hands down her torso.

"Now let me love you Once-ler." Her mouth smothered his, the action sending hot spikes of energy down his spine. She was warm in his arms, solid and distinct. He could feel her tongue lapping at his lips. She bit down on his bottom lip, making him gasp as she slid her wet muscle into the caverns of his mouth. The texture of the kiss was amazing. She started sucking on his tongue, the feeling making his pants tighten. For not ever having been with a man she was pretty good at this stuff. Of course Once-ler had nothing to compare it to either, but he was sure no one could make him feel this way but her.

Her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, keeping him as close as possible. The warmth of her skin as it touched his neck made his whole body spark. She broke the kiss only to come back again and again. Her kisses were like a drug, one that he hoped he never had to get out of. As the movements continued the addiction to her grew and Once-ler wasn't sure how much more he could stand. Her lips were sugar, the sweetest sugar known to mankind, sweeter than his favorite marshmallows. When she broke away again her eyes were stary, her lips red from their menstrations. Gods she was beautiful. Once-ler placed his forehead against hers.

"Aurora I…" There was a knock at the door.

"How are the pancakes coming?" It was the Lorax. Of course that furry meatloaf had to spoil everything.

"Later." She whispered, nibbling his ear lobe before going to answer the door. Once-ler moved to the stove to make pancakes. He shivered, he'd never think of pancakes sanely again.

With the Lorax came the other animals, one after the other. So the power of pancakes was universal. He practically burned them all though, Aurora was that distracting. She seemed to enjoy the power she had over the young man. When the opportunity presented itself she would bend over, sway her hips, even pucker her lips. He felt like he would explode.

The others got their pancakes, but Once-ler's only appetite was for her. He greedily kept her in his arms, relishing in the feel of her. As the last batch was finished a thundering rocked the tent.

"What's going onnnnn?" His voice vibrated. Aurora calmly opened the door, her eyes widening.

"That's a lot of people." Once-ler muttered as he watched the scene over her shoulder. A huge crowd of people was singing their way down to the tent. Thing was, they were singing the thneed song, the original he had played on the first day. They were exclaiming their happiness of the product. The Lorax jumped into his arms, slightly afraid. The crowd threw Once-ler into the air, handing out their money. It was then that Once-ler noticed Aurora wasn't next to him any longer. She was no where to be seen. He asked the crowd for a phone and one was passed up to him. He called his family, told them to come here now.

"What? I'm going to need all the help I can get don't worry!" He responded to the Lorax's rather antsy face. The end was coming and Aurora knew it. She felt her heart sink into her feet. Truly Aurora had never thought the thneed would be sold and had hoped it would stay that way. She was greedy, no one else was allowed to have Once-ler but her. Yet she knew the sudden spring of business was going to kill her, to leave her high and dry. She knew what was going to happen and yet she didn't run. Aurora joined the crowd and as the Once-ler began to take orders she stayed at his side, watching as his smile became wider, the sight making her happy. This happiness would be the death of her…

And so another day of the story ended. There was only one last part to go, the ending was near and he figured Ted knew it. It was the usual mistake. After getting everything he ever wanted, the Once-ler had neglected the one thing solid in his life, his love for Aurora. Ted didn't say anything, leaving without a word. He seemed to understand even if he had never felt love that the feeling was what hurt the Once-ler. Once-ler remembered that day so well. First she had been invisible, but when he was placed on the ground, there she was at his side. She had held onto his arm as he wrote down the first 100 orders for his thneed. When the people had gone home however, he should have noticed her distance. She had insisted on returning to her home for a little while, claiming to be tired by all the excitement. He had been fine with that knowing she would distract him from his work. So she left, seemingly happy. He should have known then, should have felt it in the kiss. There had been longing in that kiss, but he had simply figured it was for him, not that she knew he was slipping away from her.

Once-ler lay down on his ratty mattress and took off his hat to sleep. He still owned his favorite blue bunny pajamas, but didn't feel like changing. Instead he curled up into a ball and for a long time his body was racked with sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Unknown to the Once-ler, Aurora returned not to her cavern, but literally home, the heavens in which she had been born. When she ascended she had one request, she wanted to be human. She loved the forest and everything in it, but as an elemental it would be almost impossible to stay with Once-ler. The first time she had seen him sparks went off in her brain. He was her mate, that much had to be true. When she made it above the clouds she moved to the largest, knocking twice. The cloud opened to reveal a bright golden light.

"Aurora my child!" A woman appeared, her silver hair tangled with vines and butterflies. She wore robes of green and brown with patches of color.

"Hello mother." She whispered, a relaxed smile appearing on her lips.

"Is that our little girl?" A man appeared from the light as well in robes of white with gold outlines. He had golden hair that reached down to his knees. His long beard reached just above his hips.

"Hello father." Aurora hugged them both smiling. If this went as she wished this would be their last meeting.

"What can we do for you Aurora Borealis? I suppose this isn't just a random visit." She shook her head.

"Have you been watching me father?" Father Time nodded.

"Of course my child, I supposed your visit is to do with the man on Earth." Aurora blushed and nodded.

"What's this? My daughter wouldn't love a mortal, not after what happened to her siblings." Her mother denied.

"Forgive me mother, but I felt the rising." Mother Earth looked infuriated.

"No! I forbid it Aurora! I will not loose another child to a mortal!" Father Time's eyes softened.

"Come now my love, none of our children has felt the rising for a human in such a long time. Do you not remember our meeting?" Mother Earth huffed, agitating her butterflies by flicking her long silver hair back over her shoulder.

"She is mistaken darling, no child of mine truly has a rising with those roaches." Mother Earth hated humans. She had placed disease, pestilence, and even natural disaster, but the beings continued to exist on and on like roaches.

"My love…"

"No I will hear none of it!" She disappeared into the cloud, the door closing behind her. Father Time sighed as he turned to his youngest and most beloved daughter.

"Your mother worries my child. You know of the past and she can not forgive humans for what they have done to her and her children. Her heart is hard to them and she fears the loss of a most beloved daughter." Aurora didn't want to look at her father. He raised her chin to face him.

"Do not fear to look at me Aurora. I am more forgiving, but you understand if we do this you will be stripped of your powers and never be allowed to return. If he destroys the valley you will suffer beyond comprehension." Her eyes shot up to meet her father's kind blue depths. She wasn't sure, was so confused by the reluctance in his eyes. Her heart had already decided.

"I will suffer if I leave him." She answered, her voice strong and resolute. Father Time let out a breath.

"So be it my child, go now and give yourself to him. You will be his." He held his daughter close, tears running down his cheeks. There was no doubt this would end like all the rest and yet a sliver of hope glimmered in the darkness. He slid a small teardrop necklace around her neck, the invisible string made of time itself, something she would not be able to feel. This one token might save her life and he was willing to do anything to make it so.

"Goodbye papa, tell mother I love her." He nodded watching as his precious flower disappeared from his sight forever.

!

!

!

!

Once-ler was nervous, his family was coming in a few days and he wasn't sure how to present Aurora to them. Was she his girlfriend? His lover? He knew she didn't really like labels or did she? He grunted in frustration. Where was she anyway? He had gotten busy crunching numbers and had not noticed she was gone until he was done. She probably left him to himself, it was very much like her. Yet now that it was all done he wanted to hold her, tell her all the things selling his thneed would do for them. He could take them to cities, other towns, countries even! He could pay for as many star sapphires as her heart desired. The Lorax had left without a word, hoping that the Once-ler would keep to his promise. The quiet was disheartening. He decided to go find Aurora.

He left his tent and made his way towards the waterfall. The valley was quiet with night fall, but as he approached his destination he heard a distinct singing voice. It couldn't be anyone else but his beloved Aurora. When he came upon the river he stayed hidden to just watch her. She was bathing, her body submerged in the water. Once-ler frowned. If he got a little closer he would be able to see her beneath the water it was so clear, but he didn't want to give away his presence yet.

Her voice formed words he couldn't understand, a tongue he didn't know. It had been that song he had heard before, flowing and beautiful just like her. As he watched she combed her hair with a long black comb. As she did this the golden sheen seemed to be sucked up by the object, turning it a sparkling gold. Her hair was normal now, no longer so bright and it moved more as she moved. She scrubbed with a black piece of what looked like soap and everywhere it touched the skin became more pink, less shiny as it had been. The black bar also became golden with her singing. Everything about her became less vibrant, but she was no less beautiful to him. When she tossed the soap and comb to the bank she dunked under. At first he worried she wouldn't come up, but as she surfaced he let out a sigh of relief. Her song was done and the only sound was the crickets along the bank.

Aurora was looking down at herself, at her nakedness. No longer was she a goddess, but a mortal. To be with Once-ler she had given up her powers and now she could feel the lump in her throat. She hadn't wanted to think about it, but this meant she could never see her family again. The full blow of her decision hit her as clutched her now lack luster hair. Once-ler watched her crumple, her sobs become obvious. He rushed out into the water and pulled the naked woman into his arms. She had always looked human, but now she looked more so.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" He whispered quietly. She looked up carefully, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. The one thing that hadn't changed, those deep violet eyes.

"I am mortal." Aurora muttered. Once-ler wasn't sure what to say so he held her close, not worrying about getting wet. Her body pressed against his, the warmth of her skin had lessened, but not unpleasantly so.

"I love you." He stiffened. Had she really just said what he thought she had?

"I…what?" Aurora giggled, wiping some of the tears away.

"I said I love you Once-ler." If there was a heaven it paled in comparison to that moment. His heart soared and he felt as if he could do anything. Once-ler's grip tightened.

"Edwin." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"My first name, it's Edwin." He blushed under her gaze.

"Oh, I love you Edwin." He had always been embarrassed of his first name, but the way she said it made him wonder why he hadn't liked it before.

"I love you Aurora." His voice squeaked at the end, but the point got across. She dipped her head and pressed those plump lips to his. Mortal or not that kiss felt the same. Sparks seemed to fly, the kiss warming their bodies as they got closer. They broke apart only for breath to press against each other again. He knew she was naked and the fact was obvious as she rubbed against him.

The fullness of her breasts was pressing against his now soaked white button up shirt, her nipples slightly perky from the cold of the water. He suddenly found his vest to be in the way. Unwinding his arms from her waist he threw the vest off to the shore. When he pulled her against him again a moan escaped her throat. He could feel his pants tighten. Aurora rubbed her palm against his groin. He pulled back and groaned.

"Aurora, I can't do that." She advanced, grabbing the bulge in his pants and rubbing furiously. His reason would have been stolen, but he resisted, pulling away again.

"Aurora, your family…" This time tears pooled in her eyes, her arms wrapping lightly around his neck.

"I went to them, I have said my goodbyes. I belong to you now." She whispered.

"But the valley…"

"Do you plan to break your promise?" She asked, her eyes showing uncertainty. Once-ler shook his head.

"No, I could never hurt you Aurora, I just don't want something bad to happen to you and not allow you to return home. I've been such a failure, I don't want to be one with you." Her hand pressed against his cheek.

"You are you and that's all I want. Besides, I removed my powers, my ties with my family to be with you. I have truly never felt this way and I am sure you are to be mine." She kissed along his jaw and moved to the hollow of his throat. He twitched beneath her menstruations.

"I can have you?" His voice was breathy, waiting for her answer. He needed her permission, wouldn't do anything without. Her breath came to his ear, the warmth making him shiver.

"In every sense of the phrase." He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers, his eyes shutting as he took in the moment. He didn't have to stop, he could truly make her his. Her nimble hands worked his shirt off, throwing it to shore with the discarded vest. Though he knew it was coming, he still jumped slightly as she rubbed his groin. This time he didn't pull away, he relished in her touch. With a swift movement she led him to the bank, laying down before him in the grass.

"Come my Once, show me what love feels like." She reached out for him and all reason was stolen from him. He laid down on top of her, her legs in between his. This image was burned in his mind. He had just enough sense to remember to draw this later when she came up and began sucking on his ear lobe. It sent delicious waves through his body. He took off his fedora and threw it towards the nearest tree. The access was immediately taken advantage of as Aurora laced her fingers through his black hair, pulling his mouth down to meet hers. Once-ler hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, but in his current position couldn't get them off. I pulled back causing Aurora to moan in protest. He threw of his shoes, sockTs, and his pants before returning his weight to her.

Her eyes shined with love, an emotion that Once-ler had never seen directed at him. Here he had Aurora, he had someone who cared for him. Her hands travelled his body, rubbing teasingly over the tent in his boxers before moving upwards again. Her chest was rising and falling faster and he could feel his own heartbeat quickening.

He didn't really know what he was doing, he hadn't ever had sex before, but he knew the basic idea. Very carefully he placed his palms over her large breasts. They felt wonderful beneath his fingers as he squeezed and kneaded them. Aurora was smiling. Doing something right made him more confident as he stroked her nipples with his thumb. She squeaked in surprise at first, but then lay like melted butter beneath him, raising up asking for more. Once-ler dipped his head and took her left nipple in his mouth. She let out a gasp and then a rather enjoyable moan. He sucked and continued to flick her other nipple with his thumb. He switched, making sure each breast got attention in those intimate ways. He felt her slim hands latch underneath his boxers, slowly tugging them down as she arched up to meet him.

The air was now freely caressing their nude bodies. It was warm out, but the mixture of water and the breeze made them both shiver. Aurora pulled his head back up to press her lips once again to his. He groaned as her fingers massaged his hips, slowly moving inward until they locked around his already highly aroused member. Her touch was the same as it had been when she was in heat, light and feathery yet determined in their strokes. Once-ler's eyes fluttered closed as she moved from the base to the tip of his penis with nimble strokes. If he hadn't known better, he would think she was experienced in this. Unable to keep it in any longer, Once-ler took his fingers to her southern entrance, brushing the folds carefully.

Aurora groaned at the contact, her fingers gripping him a bit tighter as he explored her most sensitive of areas. He rubbed along the outside first, from the lips inward where he found her many folds to be glistening wet. He tried not to blush as he rubbed harder, the breathy moans keeping him from stopping. Careful not to hurt her, he pressed his index and middle finger firmly against her. Aurora's hips bucked beneath him. Taking one look at her to make sure it was still okay to do this, he thrust the two fingers into her wet cavern. She hissed, the new invaders not really unwelcome, but still so foreign. Once-ler began to pump his fingers in and out, still trying not to move too far as to harm her. For a few moments she seemed unsure until the light sighs told him it was alright. He pressed another finger in, trying to keep them together so as not to stretch her too much. There was a rather throaty moan in response. He moved faster and slightly harder into her with his long fingers. She writhed beneath him, gripping his shoulders and beginning to breath heavily into his neck. He wanted to make her feel good first, but his own desire was building. One more pump and she shivered, her walls squeezing his fingers and producing more moisture. Had he just…? Pulling his fingers from her he allowed her to pump his own shaft. She had paused, being distracted by his experiment, but came back full force, assaulting his hard penis with her feathery touches.

He groaned as she pulled up and down, rubbing that spot just below the base of his tip that made him shiver in delight. He hadn't ever orgasmed twice in one go so he thought it best to stop her. Laying her back down onto the grass he leaned over her and postioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes mirroring his, full of nothing but love. Before he took her he leaned down to take her lips into a gentle kiss.

"I love you. Tell me if I hurt you okay?" He whispered. Aurora smiled.

"Of course, I love you too." She kissed his nose. This was it, the moment she would become his. He pressed against her just a little, enough to get the tip in as he watched her reaction. She looked alright, so he slid in more. She made a face.

"You alright?" Once-ler asked, afraid he was harming her.

"It just stings a little, go all the way in quickly." Unsure of how quickly she meant, he pushed all the way in with a slam of his hips. Aurora let out a whimper, tears suddenly pouring down her cheeks. Once-ler wanted to stop now, he had hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Aurora! Maybe this was a bad idea." She shook her head, smiling through the tears as she brushed some of his hair from his face.

"No, I just need time to get used to it. Give me a moment." He nodded, focusing on the feeling of her around him. It was beautiful. Her wet cavern was gripping his shaft like a glove. The heat was wonderful, like nothing he had felt before. She was velvet, silk on his phallus and loved how it felt to be within her. Unintentionally he twitched within her causing her to wince. He apologized, but she shook her head.

"I think I'm okay, just move slowly." He obeyed, pulling out to just the tip and then pressing in again. Her barrier had broken, so he was able to go deep. It was torture to move slowly, but his refusal to harm her held him back. Aurora's short breaths became heavy as he continued his motions, her half lidded eyes no longer glimmering with tears. Her mouth was fixed in a moan, her body flushing beneath him.

"Go…faster…" She breathed, her throaty moan mingling with his own. Once-ler picked up the pace, pressing all the way in and coming out deeper and harder. Aurora's mewls of pleasure were music to his ears. He let himself go now, moving as fast and hard as he could go. He pulled her left ankle over his shoulder as he continued to pound into her. A sheen of glistening sweat was now covering their bodies. Aurora was moving down to meet his thrusts, her hips contracting in a strength he would never imagined her to have.

"Once!" She moaned his name, the simple utterance pushing him faster to his end.

"God Aurora! I love you so much!" He breathed, feeling her clench around him. She was close. With all the energy he had left he pressed into her deeper. Aurora gasped, the throaty moan following soon after. Once-ler pounded harder, making sure to hit that one spot that made her continue to gasp.

"Once…so close!" She moaned out. His own end was coming. Heat rose in him, his body unable to contain it.

"Aurora…I'm going to…" He didn't finish the sentence. As he cried her name he exploded deep within her wet heat. The sudden spasms of his member sent the goddess beneath him over the edge, her body shivering with pleasure as they rode out their orgasms together. Once-ler was careful to collapse to the side of her, not wanting to harm her as he fell. Aurora snuggled close to his chest, her head resting over his heart. With careful precision he pulled his now spent phallus from her, pulling her body closer to him. She was a perfect fit against him. Their legs intertwined as each caught their breath. He could hear her erratic heartbeat and was sure she heard his.

"I love you." He whispered against her hair, sleep beginning to creep up on them both.

"And I love you Once. I'm yours now." He liked the sound of that. No one else could have her, she was his. Not the Lorax's or the property of this valley, but his alone. Sadly he mistook the meaning as that she belonged no where else but with him. Even as a mortal she had duties to the forest that she could never give up. Yet here wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, nothing else mattered.

"Yes, all mine." Once-ler dipped his head to press a sweet kiss to her lips. She returned it, moving back to his chest when they broke apart. Another breeze brushed past them and they shivered.

"Perhaps we can snuggle in the warmth?" She asked, moving her arms towards the waterfall. Although Once-ler was tired he agreed, taking his clothes beneath the waterfall and throwing them carelessly next to her own which sat at the cave mouth. They fell onto the large bed and cuddled close under the blankets.

"Goodnight Once-ler." Aurora whispered.

"Goodnight my love."

It seemed as if Ted had no response to the love making scene. Once-ler hadn't expected him to, after all it was probably just porn to the young man.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Ted's voice came quietly up to the high room of the Lurkim.

"Yes, more than you will ever know." His voice strained against the years of pollution that had rendered it hoarse and unrecognizable.

"So is that it for today or do I get to hear more?" Once-ler debated, but decided it best to send the boy home. Once again alone in the Lurkim, Once-ler crawled into his ratty old bed and tried to remember what it had felt like to lay with her at his side. That night was the only time he had made love to her. He wondered what would have happened if he had made different choices. She would be alive for one, maybe they would have gotten married and had children. Yet it was hopeless to dream when nothing could be done. Once-ler closed his tired eyes and tried to dream of a life with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ted had returned for the final day of his story. This would be the hardest part to explain. Even after all these years so many raw emotions still gnawed at the Once-ler. He wasn't sure how to start it out, so he began like this:

"Picture a beautiful sunny shiny day! Birds singing, the humming fish humming…well…it all went down hill from there…"

It had been two days since Aurora had become his. The Lorax had only grudgingly approved of the match, but Once-ler didn't care. The most beautiful woman in the world was his and he was hers. Planning for his thneeds had taken up time that he would like to spend with her, but he had to make himself worthy of her. It was a feeling he had been having for some time now. A woman like her deserved to be taken care of, pampered, and spoiled to her hearts content. He made up his mind to buy her all the star sapphires in the world if that's what it took.

They had stayed close though as she always slept in his bed since hers was a bit out of the way. Aurora didn't mind, she only wanted to be with the man she loved. They were in what was called the honeymoon stage, but Once-ler was convinced that he would grow to love her more as time went on. The world kept going though as they say and on that third day a thundering entered the valley. The truffula trees bent to accommodate this new behemoth.

"Hey!" Aurora screamed, but Once-ler held her back. She didn't have her powers anymore. As she remembered this fact she stopped fighting, but didn't relax. A large RV skidded to a halt just in front of Once-ler's tent. The door opened and out stepped the most hideous woman Aurora had ever seen. She had orange hair styled like horns on either side of her head with purple furry hat and purple coat.

"What a dump." Aurora seethed. The Lorax came forward, taking the young womans hand as Once-ler left her side.

"Aunt Grizelda!" He sounded excited, but it didn't reach his eyes. When the disgusting woman moved two twin boys ran out. Both had a tiny amount of black hair covered by tiny matching gray blue hats, white shirts, and overalls. They were tall, but had no posture like Once-ler did.

"Hey Chett go long!" One of the picked up a bar-ba-loot. That's where Aurora drew the line.

"No!" She yelled, charging at the twin about to throw the little guy. He turned to face her and went all puppy eyed. She swept the young bar-ba-loot from the nasty boys hands and stroked its fur. The little guy was so frightened he was shivering. She started whispering to the small animal, calming him before letting him run back to his family.

"You're purtty, you got a boyfriend?" The twin asked. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Once-ler called the woman over, but she didn't feel comfortable at all. Two new people had appeared. The first was a shorter man with long arms and hair just like the twins. He wore a similar hat and gray suit. This guys eyes widened at Aurora's approach. Even as a mortal she had a grace that made her seem unearthly, that beautiful sway of her hips could win any man. Once-ler smiled, she was his though and no one elses. Yet her face held a look of great annoyance that didn't flatter her as much as a smile, but still didn't cover her beauty. The second was a woman with bright blond hair in a ring over her head that curled up at the ends. A large pink bow was placed among the stiff strands. He long pointy nose was set just below the large strangely angled glasses that covered her beady eyes. Around her neck was a dead animal, a fact that upset the forest goddess. The rest of her was covered in a jean skirt and pink shirt with white polka dots. She even had a pair of large navy boots on.

"Um mom, guys, this is my girlfriend Aurora." Suddenly all went quiet. Then laughter from his family. They kept saying that just wasn't possible. Aurora was fuming. The Lorax came forward.

"Watch it Walrus!" He yelled at the purple clad a woman. He had been watching her since she called their home a dump.

"You wanna go fuzzy guy?" Lorax rolled up his fur, but Once-ler held him back.

"Come on now, you wouldn't hurt a woman would you?"

"That's a woman?" Aurora snickered. She already didn't like these people. The mother was too clingy, the twins were stupid, the two others were just weird, bad weird.

"Now Oncie, tell us who that girl really is huh? Is she your new personal assistant?" Personal assistant?! At this point Aurora couldn't stand it. They were not only insulting her home, but Once-ler and herself! She walked towards Once-ler with a purpose. She'd show these idiots. With a still inhuman strength she yanked Once-ler's collar down so his lips landed firmly on her own. He melted immediately, allowing her full access, but the kiss didn't last long. She removed herself from him and gazed angrily at the now astonished people standing in front of the RV.

"Proof enough for you are do you need something else?" She seethed. Once-ler's mother put on a fake smile.

"Of course dearie. Brett! Chett! Set up the RV!" She screamed, causing the two twins to scramble over each other to press a button. The RV grew bigger, bending over the trees around it. The Lorax stepped forward.

"No way, you guys need to leave now!" He yelled. Aurora picked the guardian up, her eyes set angrily on the newcomers.

"But we just got here! And besides, we need to help Oncie in his business." Once-ler's mother's voice was sickly sweet, a noise that made Aurora want to gag.

"Come on now, we can all be friends here. They are here to help me with my business, no harm done. I'm still keeping my promise." Once-ler explained, trying to calm the fire that was starting between his family and the love of his life. She still looked frustrated, but nodded in approval. If they were civil and didn't hurt her friends then they could stay.

Once-lers mother pulled her son aside, that sickly sweet smile still on her face.

"Oncie dear, aren't you curious as to why that woman likes you?" Once-ler looked over at Aurora. Her crimson hair still shined in beautiful waves that kept close to her sunkissed skin. In truth he had asked himself why she loved him at all, but was still happy in this oblivion.

"No, why?" His mother pursed her lips.

"Well, can't you see it? You are on your way to being rich and famous! Why wouldn't a pretty girl like her want you if you had money to spend on her?" He knew his mothers words weren't true, meant to sting at his pride like everything she had said to him growing up. The whole family had called him useless, a failure since he knew what the words meant. Yet this was the woman who had given birth to him and the words stung.

"She was here before I sold my thneed…"

"Doesn't matter son. Did she get with you before too?" He kept mum. She had, but their love making hadn't happened until he sold his first thneed. Even though the woman was vile, he could not lie to his mother. She shook her head.

"You need to lose her Oncie. Don't worry though there will be many more!" With that she left him to his thoughts. He knew it wasn't true, but in the back of his mind something told him his mother was right. Aurora had loved going to town, hadn't complained when he bought things for her, and even enjoyed the surprises of monetary value. His eyes moved to the star sapphire bracelet around her wrist and his heart softened again. No, she loved him despite his economic standing and even if his thneed hadn't sold she would still be with him. He moved to her side, holding her close.

"I don't like them Once." She whispered. That didn't sting. He wasn't fond of them either, but they were family and he told Aurora as much. She shook her head.

"They are cruel Once, they insulted my home and you. Shouldn't they care about you at all?" That stung though he knew it was true.

"It's always been like this, they never thought I'd amount to anything." Aurora cupped his cheek, her eyes softened with the pure love he so loved seeing.

"You don't need to be rich and famous to impress me Once, I love you exactly the way you are." He was at ease. It was amazing how easily she could do that, calm him. It only took seconds and her voice seemed to penetrate his brain, fixing all his problems.

"Thank you Aurora." He whispered, giving her a quick kiss before letting go.

"I have to go start blueprints." She raised an eyebrow.

"Blueprints?" That's right, he forgot how little she still knew about his world.

"Yeah, it's kind of like an outline of a building on blue paper."

"Oh, what are you drawing then?" His heart jumped to his throat. He hadn't thought of that. She wouldn't like the idea of a factory, but he couldn't hand sew every thneed order. He was hoping to keep it out of the valley so the air could stay clean as he had promised, but she was his now right? If he placed the factory here then he wouldn't have to be separated from her.

"Our house actually." He had lied. God help him he had lied to her. Her eyes lit up…she had believed him. His heart suddenly sunk. He wanted to take it back, but he had said it now.

"Show me sometime yeah?" Aurora's eyes sparkled. That one hurt. She trusted him and he had bald face lied. Yet something in the back of his mind told him he made the right decision.

"She'll stop production if she knew. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." The voice whispered and he let himself believe it. It was the first of many mistakes that he would forever regret.

For the next two weeks Once-ler was busy most of the day. Aurora was left to her own devices, taking care of the animals and planning with the Lorax for Once-lers long awaited birthday. As time turned forward Aurora noticed a change in the man she loved. He was determined for sure, but he seemed insistent on impressing the mother who obviously didn't give a damn about him. Yet she seemed so proud when he brought back more money from selling thneeds. The orders were piling up and Once-ler knew it was time to start his factory. The blueprints were almost finished; he just needed to add the last touches. He named the factory the Aurora, his pride and joy. Though he could never show the blueprint to her, he felt confident she would stand beside him.

It was then that all went downhill. Aurora had been coming over at night to talk to him, calm his nerves. He was always too tired for much more than kissing and that was fine for her. His company was all she wanted. Yet his thoughts began to move from their life together to the life of his factory. Her love did not waver, but she was worried. The appearance of his family had changed him. That night she didn't sleep in his bed.

"Are you sure there isn't something wrong? We can talk about it." They had talked about it, but Once-ler wouldn't make his family leave so there was really nothing else to talk about. She didn't want him to give up his dreams, but at the same time his dream could kill her.

"No, I just want to be alone for a little while. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Once-ler knew something was wrong, but he also knew she wouldn't talk about it until she had time to think. He nodded, not wanting to let her go but having no choice. What he did not know was that this would be the last time he saw her. He kissed her gently, but she pressed further making it passionate. The kiss made him regret lying to her, it made him regret things he was planning behind her back. When she pulled back her face was solemn. Aurora left without turning back.

When morning came Once-ler found he had not slept well. Aurora's warm presence was absent. He continued to work on his blueprints just to keep busy. As the sun rose his mother came to the window.

"Oncie dear we have a slight problem." He looked up, watching his brothers harvest a tiny piece of tuft with giant tweezers, place the piece on the back of a wagon and go back to do it again.

"Harvesting the tufts takes too long."

"It's too hard!" Uncle Ubb called as he pushed the wagon with his head. Once-ler was puzzled. He looked down at his blueprint and then back up to his mother whose lip was trembling.

"Now if we were to cut down a few trees…"

"What?!" The idea wasn't foreign to him, but he was growing used to the idea.

"Yeah! That would make things go much faster!" Uncle Ubb called, walking by with the wagon again. Maybe if he moved faster and stopped complaining it could go faster. Yet the need to make his mother happy somehow outweighed everything else. How could he have known that a part of Aurora was still connected to the forest? His next decision changed his life forever.

"Now Oncie you are running a business now and you need to think of the customer and your mama!" He didn't need that, he knew what he was going to say.

"Maybe we could cut down a few trees." He let out a dry chuckle. His mothers face lit up as she tackled him.

"Oh Oncie you make me so happy!"

"I love this guy!" Uncle Ubb called. Chett and Brett immediately stopped gathering tufts, picking up axes resting against the RV. Had those always been there? The ran forward and the Lorax saw it just before it happened. With one swift chop the first tree fell.

"No!" He yelled, trying to stop the twins as they chopped down one tree after another. The Lorax was horrified, he heard it before he saw it. The screech in his head that told him he had failed. He rushed for the tent, but was blocked by the large purple beast that was supposedly a woman.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, her face in a snarling grin.

"I need to speak to your boss right now!" Once-ler pulled down the shade over the window, not wanting to look at the Lorax.

"I'm sorry, he's very busy." She didn't sound sorry at all as she picked him up and carried him away. Once-ler peaked out to watch.

"What are you doing?! You broke your promise! This is wrong!" He yelled. The purple beast threw him across the field until he landed next to the river. The fish looked worried. Scrambling up, the Lorax ran as fast as he could towards the waterfall. There were whimpers filling his head. He could feel each tree that fell. The whimpers became external, a few bar-ba-loots already gathering on the scene. Pipsqueak was trying to stop the bleeding, but the whole place looked like a crime scene.

Aurora had collapsed, the skin of her arm ripping so violently that it was falling off. She was sobbing and whimpering as more cuts appeared across her collar bone.

"I'm here honey, I'm right here." The Lorax held her unharmed hand, trying to rub comforting circles over her forearm. There was blood staining the grass, the puddle growing by the second.

"Get her into the water, the bleeding won't kill her." The animals all pitched in, picking up the broken goddess and placing her into the river. The water cooled her wounds, but they still stung.

"You won't bleed to death Aurora. I'm just so sorry." The Lorax was crying, tears wetting his orange fur and yellow mustache.

"It's not your fault." Her voice was strained from crying. It wasn't but she would die now and the Lorax regretted it. She was practically his daughter and he loved her as such. He knew her parents were crying for her pain.

"I'll make him stop, make him see sense." And so the Lorax went about trying to convince the Once-ler to stop his big business. Day by day, week by week the Once-ler thought less of his missing lover and more of his business. He figured his mother had been right and she had run off with someone else. Yet he never forgot her, buying her a star sapphire ring with his first pay check. He wanted to marry her, but it wasn't in the cards just yet. So he kept biggering his company, his factory, and everything else. His family was finally proud of him. If only he had known. You see, he tried to find her since she had stopped coming around, but his mother kept throwing things at him to get done so he never saw her.

His heart was heavy, but he knew as soon as the company was big enough to run itself he could be with her again. He remained patient.

They brought in multiple axe machines, they shlooped up the rivers, blackened the skies, and lay waste to the once fruitful valley. All the while Aurora suffered. While the river was still clean the animals kept her beneath the water. It kept the pain at bay, but she felt the sting of every tree that fell. It was horrible, and she became a shell of her former self. Her skin ripped apart, eventually falling off to show the red tinted muscle beneath. She had stopped bleeding, probably a gift from father Time. Yet when the river was polluted with factory waste she had to be moved. Her skin was mostly gone, the muscles thinning to show secretions of fat and organs. Her lips were swollen, her eyelids long gone. The skin on her head remained in patches where the vibrant red hair had turned a flat and disgusting black.

Her teeth fell out, her tongue rotted out, and every second of it was pure torture. The Lorax didn't feel disgust at her, but pity and anger at the betrayal of the Once-ler. He tried in vain to get to him and finally just gave up. Every day the inhabitants of the once lush Truffula forest suffered. The bar-ba-loots went about with empty bellies, the fish forced to walk on land since their homes were now unlivable, and the birds unable to fly due to the smog. Despite their suffering, they took care of Aurora, keeping her off the barren ground and changing her bandages to cover her body. They even stole fabric from the factories to make sure she was comfortable. She let them keep warm with her, it was the most she could give them in her current state. They needed the warmth now that the cold hard ground was all that was left.

The Lorax waited for her to die. As bad as it sounds he wanted her suffering to end. When she died she could be at peace. Yet even when there came a lapse in her breathing, she always choked herself back to life. She refused to die, the sparkling in her deep violet eyes proving the fight she still had within her. He wanted her to die, to end her suffering. But she fought, down to the last tree. The Once-ler walked into his office that day happy. His sales were through the roof and his plans for the new town Thneedville were ready to finish building. He could move there with Aurora. It had been a year and a half since he had seen her and as he thought about it, the thought hurt. Had she abandoned him or had she just thought he abandoned her.

"Happy yet?" The Once-ler jumped almost three feet in the air as he noticed the Lorax sitting on the railing of the stairs that led outside.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" He muttered, flustered.

"What do I make you uncomfortable? Remind you of the promises you made to me? How about the promises you made to her?" Once-ler looked up at that, his fingers thumbing the box in his pocket.

"Is she here?" He choked. The Lorax frowned.

"You ignored her for your company, you think she'd wait for you after that?" His heart leapt in his throat. Now he was just angry.

"Get out or I'll have you thrown out." The Lorax didn't move.

"Is this what you wanted? To destroy every thing she ever loved?" The Once-ler stamped towards the guardian, making the latter push off of the railing.

"What would you know about what she loves? I'm doing this for her! And I'm going to keep biggering and biggering, making more truffula trees into thneeds and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" A crack resounded through the barren wastes. Once-ler turned to find the land full of nothing but stumps. The air was polluted, the water full of sludge.

"That should stop you, the last truffula tree. Now there is nothing left." Once-lers heart suddenly beat quickly beneath his ribcage. Where was Aurora?

"Where is she?" He whispered, his voice desperate. The animals came forward and at first they were sure they would attack him, but they had no energy left. Aloft they held what looked like a patchwork mummy. The clothes covering the thing were soaked with blood. When they laid the weird mummified creature before him he felt disgusted. There were gaps in the cloth showing red muscle covered in glossy blood and fat secretions. He thought he might throw up. The face was covered, some wisps of thin black hair sticking out of the bandages. The engorged purple lips were parted slightly to show a black cavernous mouth. One of the animals tilted the creature on its side as it coughed, spitting up black muck that looked like the rivers pollutants.

Once-ler couldn't help it, he turned and emptied his stomach contents onto the ground. What the hell was that thing? It's sunken nose almost looked non existent, the cloth tight and showing how thin the thing really was. There were no eyelids, but a thin sheen of something glossed over it's eyes. He let out a few dry heaves before the Lorax bid him to look closer. Around the things wrist was a blood soaked silver bracelet with shining blue star sapphires. No…it couldn't be. Yet when he looked into its eyes he knew. They were the same beautiful deep violet, only a small sparkle left. He fell to his knees, grief suddenly overcoming him.

"What have I done?" Tears spilled out from his eyes. A loud whistle came from his right. The RV his family had come in was packed, with everyone sitting in it.

"You have let me down Oncie." For once, he didn't care.

"Go fuck yourself mom." He seethed. The woman looked appalled, turning up her nose and driving away. He crawled to her side, taking her bandaged hand. There was no energy in limb, no way to respond to his touches. He was beside himself, sobbing and shaking with the weight. He had done this to her, he had tortured her for a year and a half. How painful every thing must have been. The Lorax moved forward and saw her move her head. She nodded. It was time. Even though he had hoped for it, the Lorax too sobbed as her eyes moved to Once-ler again. He was unsure of what to do. There was no way she would live, this much was obvious, but Once-ler tried to think of something else, anything else. Her hand came loose from his and she brushed a piece of hair with her bandaged hand, a smile reaching her engorged lips. For a moment her eyes sparkled as they had so long ago. The violet was alive. What hurt him the most was that he saw love there. After every thing he had done, she still loved him with all her heart. The pain of this realization was something Once-ler lived with forever after. He stared into her eyes for as long as he could, willing them to stay in his mind forever. He hadn't thought there would be a time limit for looking at her. He had hoped she would stay with him and he wouldn't need to remember because she would be right there.

Closing his eyes he thought of her long crimson hair, her supple golden skin, her flushed body when they kissed. He leaned and pressed a kiss to her lips. They were cracked and large, but he could still feel her beneath the pain and suffering. When he pulled back she smiled once more before the sparkled disappeared and her arm went limp.

"No…no Aurora wake up, we can fix this." He shook her gently, but she made no response. Once-ler's heart had been ripped out. He shook harder, slapping her face, anything to make those eyes sparkle again.

"Come on Aurora we can fix this. I can replant the trees, clean up the pollution. God I'm so sorry, please wake up sweety." He whispered, unable to accept his loss.

"Please, I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. The Lorax took her hand from him and a blue light made her glow before she began to dissentigrate.

"What are you doing?!" Once-ler howled, trying to catch the stray particles as they were lost in the wind. A small stain of blood stayed on the barren waste and from it sprouted a beautiful crimson flower with a purple pattern across the petals. The blood stain would never go away, not for all the years of his life. Despite his grief, the Once-ler was in awe over the flower which the Lorax plucked and handed to him as well as a small spiraled seed.

"When the time is right, you may redeem your mistakes." The animals were all sobbing as they departed, away from the valley to a new home. Once-ler was lost in his regrets. The Lorax stood upon a rock formation that hadn't been there before. He pinched a piece of fur on his behind and up he rose to the heavens leaving the Once-ler alone. Upon the stone was written the word Unless, a simple word that puzzled the Once-ler. He retired to his home, the home he had built for them, the Lurkim. He canceled the thneed orders, closed down his business and locked himself away.

No one came to find him, no one cared. So he sat in his home, sobbing for days when he looked at the flower, at the seed, and at the ring. He could have kept her and he let greed rule his thoughts. Unable to stop thinking of her he began to draw her. He drew her as he had seen her laying before him, when he had taken away any chance she had of returning home. He drew her in so many different frames, still thinking of her as the years passed him by. Once-ler finished her song, and as he hummed it the memories of her voice haunted him.

So there he sat year after year, waiting for the time when he was to right his wrong. He placed all of the things that reminded him of her under his bed in a small box, but he never forgot.

!

!

!

!

"So every thing really was your fault." Ted whispered. Once-ler was crying silently as he nodded to himself.

"Yes and I've sat here regretting every thing I've ever done and staring at that word "Unless" and wondering what it meant." As he thought about it, perhaps the Lorax meant the past and then again…maybe…

"I think you are the reason the Lorax left that word there." The Once-ler finally said. Ted looked confused.

"Me?"

"Yes because unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not." He debated for only a moment before reaching out of the boarded window. One finger at a time he released the seed that he had carried around for so long. As it left his hand he felt an emptiness and yet a sliver of hope.

"The last truffula seed, you have to plant it Ted."

"What? Me?!"

"Yes, plant it where everyone can see."

"But nobody cares about trees anymore." Once-ler felt he was never more sure of this.

"Then make them care." Ted looked down at the small seed and smiled.

"Alright! I won't let you down!"

"Wait!" Once-ler moved back into the Lurkim and folded the piece of paper with the full song he wrote for Aurora on it. He had memorized it anyway. The threw it down to Ted.

"When you plant it, sing this song. Your girl may be impressed too." He winked. Ted grinned and hopped on his scooter, zooming off towards town.

"Take care of her Ted."


	9. Chapter 9: Let it Grow

Okay so I know I said it was going to be ten chapters, but it ended up being nine due to some longer chapters and such. Enjoy the ending! Also the song Celebrate the World belongs to Ester Dean though I wish I owned it

!

!

!

!

!

The Once-ler sat alone in the Lurkim, just listening to the sour wind. A breeze was blowing through the windows and it didn't smell of sour milk. It smelled of butterfly milk. The light of the sun was beginning to rise and he could see it! Could it be? Could Ted have done it?

!

!

!

Ted planted the seed carefully. The small tuft was a bright crimson that shined gold in the faux light. His grammy handed him a watering can and he allowed the clean water to rush over the small budding tree. He had a thought that wasn't his own. Something in the back of his head was telling him to sing the song written in his pocket. Ted blushed as he pulled out the sheet music. He was rather tone deaf even if he did know how to read music.

"What's that Ted?" Audrey moved forward. He handed her the music and her eyes lit up.

"You want to sing to the tree?" She asked. Somehow the thought had also invaded her mind and became infectious. All of the people in Thneedville wanted to sing the song. Copies were made in a flash and everyone smiled at the lyrics, at the beautiful meaning behind them. Even a band decided to play. There was a guitarist, someone playing the drums, the keyboard, the synthesizer, the saxophone and so many others. If they could play it they came carrying it. Audrey cleared her throat, she would begin.

"Plant a seed inside the Earth

Just one way to know it's worth

When we celebrate the world

Celebrate the world

Come on and celebrate the world

Celebrate the world." The band kicked in and all the voices joined together in song. The melody rang out beyond the towns thick walls. The sound growing as the citizens sang out the Once-ler's song. One after another they began in the chorus, belting out the beautiful melody.

"All you gotta do!

All you gotta do is live your life

Be true! Live your life be true!

And never be afraid, never be afraid to grow, grow!" The crimson tuft of the tiny truffula tree began to shake. The song seemed to energize it. The trunk began to elongate, the tuft starking to shimmer and sparkle as the song continued.

"It don't matter how you got it!

It's yours now don't you hide it!

Let it grow!

Let it grow!" The tree shot up, coming straight to life. The trunk was gray and black striped, long and made of real wood. Audrey stared in awe as she sang. Her eyes widened as the crimson tuft began to emit showers of beautiful golden glitter. When it hit the ground the pieces of hard metal below cracked and gave way to more trees, to flowers and real grass. It felt like rain when it hit the citizens faces. Everyone was in awe of the sudden growth, but none stopped singing. The glittering rain began to expand. The manufactured trees exploded into dust, being replaced by real trees. The same happened to the metal grass plates covering the ground, the flowers and bushes that surrounded the homes. Everything became real, no fake landscape.

"Let the love inside you show it!

Just one way to know you're worth it!

Let it grow!

Let it grow!" The titanium walls around thneedville fell, the muck being held at bay cleaned itself, becoming sand and floating away with the wind. The river surrounding them gushed clean water from it's source to it's end. The rocks and soil in the river was soft, clean, and you could see through it. The glittering rain, no longer stuck to the walls of the city, spread outward. Where it hit the barren ground became lush grass. The stumps grew large trees of different colored tufts of all the rainbow.

"Just believe and you're almost there!

Use your heart to show you care!

Come on and celebrate the world!

Celebrate the world!

Come on and celebrate the world!"

The Once-ler could hear them now. The sound of the joined voices reaching even the far reaches of the Lurkim. He took the axe next to his window and chopped the wood from his boarded up window. The sound came to his ears clearer, more vibrant. What looked like a golden bubble was spreading from the city, the whole landscape being devoured by it. The glittering rain came over his home, continuing to pour onto the ground around him. Where the droplets fell the grass grew, the skies cleared, the trees came alive after so long a dormancy. The sour wind was gone, replaced by a beautiful breeze of fresh air. The tufts emitted their smell of butterfly milk, a spicy sweet smell that almost stung the Once-ler's nostrils after so long. It smelled of her. As the glittering rain enveloped the entire valley the Once-ler turned his head towards the now fully visible Thneedville. The citizens continued to sing the song he had written so long ago.

"All you gotta do!

All you gotta do is live your life!

Be true live your life be true!

And never be afraid!

Never be afraid to grow!

Grow!"

The trees grew tall and strong, more beautiful than they had been before.

"It don't matter how you got it!

It's yours now don't you hide it!

Let it grow!

Let it grow!

Let the love inside you show it!

Just one way to know you're worth it!

Let it grow!

Let it grow!

It's your turn now!

To show your worth now!

Open up your heart and let it grow!

It's your turn now

To show your worth now!

Open up your heart and let it grow!"

They kept going and finally as the song began to end the Once-ler smiled.

"Thank you Ted." He whispered, his face happy. The glittering rain stopped, the ground quieted and the beauty of the scene was finally taken in. Everyone's eyes were on the forest, but Ted's eyes were on the single crimson tufted tree that emitted a strange golden light. From the light came form, the form of a woman. Her long crimson hair formed first, then her head, body, arms and legs. A white sleeveless gown covered her down to her legs., the wispy fabric looked like silk. Her golden skin shimmered in the sun. When her eyes opened, he saw the deep sparkling violet.

"A-Aurora?" Ted muttered. The woman turned to him and smiled.

"How do you know my name young one?" She asked. Once-ler had described her, but the description didn't do her any justice. The deep violet of her eyes, the high cheekbones, the waving crimson hair that reached to her knees, and that long lithe body full in all the right places. Her plump lips turned up into a bright smile.

"He told you who I am, he lives." She whispered, barely able to contain her happiness.

"You really are her aren't you?" Ted said in awe. The woman stood before him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The closer she got the more he could smell it, that exotic scent that made her seem so much more different.

Ted touched her fingers, could feel the her skin. It was softer than silk, like water against him.

"You planted the tree?" She whispered. He nodded, still in awe of the beautiful woman before him.

"Thank you, might I know your name?" He nodded, but his voice caught in his throat.

"His name is Ted, I'm Audrey." Audrey stepped forward, shaking hands with the tall woman. In comparison Aurora was much more beautiful, but much less human like.

"Pleasure Audrey, Ted. I am called Aurora Borealis, soul of the Truffula valley." She smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up.

"Nice to meet you Aurora!" Audrey was always the social butterfly, always the happy one. Ted remembered why he loved the girl so much. She turned her attention to Ted now.

"Take me to him please." Her eyes were soft, beautiful sparkles shining within them. Audrey saw the love there, saw how she felt for the man who had betrayed her. Something about him made her want to keep him. Ted led Aurora to his scooter and helped her on the back. She was unsure about the little motor powered vehicle, but if it got her to Once-ler she would deal with it. Audrey climbed on behind Aurora making the scooter rather crowded, but Ted didn't mind. He had two of the most beautiful men in the world riding behind him.

!

!

!

!

The Once-ler left the Lurkim which felt like the first time in years. His old body felt stiff and broken. He had a hunch now, the usual wool green clothes he wore seemed dirty now including the hat that topped his head. His last thneed was wrapped securely around his neck. His old face was covered in age spots, his facial hair now moving from white side burns to full on thick mustache. He looked around, his eyes welling up with tears. He remembered now what the world had looked like when he first got there. His memories were flooding back. The world was right again, he had fixed his mistake. As he thought this a light shone from the heavens and down came the Lorax. He was still a brilliant fuzzy orange, his large yellow walrus mustache turned up in happiness. He landed on the rock formation, grinning.

"You did good beanpole, you did good." The Once-ler chuckled and bent down to take his long lost friend into his arms for a hug. The Lorax returned it, patting the old man on the back.

"By the way, nice mustache." He chuckled, the Once-ler pulled back to his full height. The sound of Ted's scooter reached his ears. He turned and almost lost his breath. Sitting behind the boy, her crimson hair flying in the wind, was Aurora. His eyes ran rivers down his face. As soon as Ted's scooter had stopped, she came flying at him. She collided with him, knocking him off balance. He kept his ground, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She was real, not a dream but real.

"Once, my Once." She whispered. As her eyes met his he found how much he had truly missed that violet sparkle in her eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me?" His voice was hoarse and squeaked from the tears as he spoke. She smiled that beautiful smile.

"I already have." He didn't deserve it, didn't deserve her, but no one was taking her away this time. His family was long dead by now, the people he knew and interacted with having sons or daughters. All that was left to live for was her and her alone. Despite his age she stood up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss firmly to his lips. The joining was sweet, perfect as it had been before. He felt the wind brush at his body, releasing the constant ache of his joints. It felt like water ran through his veins as she pulled away. Her smile was brighter than ever. Ted and Audrey looked amazed.

"Perhaps you should find a mirror." Aurora led him to the river. It was clear and unpolluted. What he saw was a young face. His bright blue eyes shone in his face, the now hideous looking hat covering his shaggy blue black hair. He touched his skin and found his hands to have the same supple young skin.

"I'm young." His voice was as it had been before, the hoarse squeak gone like the pollutants that had caused it.

"You proved that you had remorse for what you had done. In return Mother Earth is allowing you to keep her daughter." The Lorax explained. Aurora walked into his arms, kissing his neck. He had her in his arms. His eyes teared up again. A sudden weight was evident in his pocket. After the seed had left his possession he had returned the velvet box to his pocket, to remember her. Here she was and on her wrist he caught a glint of the star sapphire bracelet that she had never removed.

"Aurora?" He asked, fingering the box.

"Yes?" Perhaps not yet, he removed his hand from his pocket and smiled.

"I love you." The words felt right in his mouth. She smiled in return.

"I love you too Once." It was all he needed to hear. He pressed his lips to hers, his heart light. For once in his life he had done something right and now he could live it with Aurora at his side.


End file.
